Primavera, Verão, Outuno, InvernoPrimavera, Ver
by Lady RR
Summary: Fic que participou do concurso do grupo Casa da Árvore.
1. Default Chapter

**Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... **

**Autor: Lady RR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

COMMENTS: Esta fic participou do concurso do grupo Casa da Árvore em que tinha como objetivo escrever uma continuação ao ultimo episódio gravado da série The Lost World. A fic tem referências a vários episódios. No final do texto tem as notas, alguns dos nomes são acompanhados por números e quem tiver interesse deve ler as notas, mas isso não é obrigatório, o texto é compreensível sem a leitura das mesmas.

ALERTA: **A idéia da fic é que algumas perguntas só sejam respondidas no decorrer da leitura, outras no final. **Esse não é exatamente o texto final que entreguei para o concurso, corrigi uns erros de português (espero que todos) e segui algumas das sugestões que me deram, não todas porque sou teimosa e tenho dificuldades de mudar um texto que eu já escrevi, portanto os defeitos do texto continuam sendo culpa minha.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Queria agradecer a turma da Casa da Árvore sempre carinhosa e atenciosa com todos os seus participantes, também tenho que agradecer ao concurso que foi elaborado lá, sem ele este texto não teria nascido, não posso deixar de dizer muito obrigada às meninas que deram sugestões e me animaram a publicar a fic, principalmente Si (Zezé) e Cris Zanini.

* * *

**Transcrição do final de Heart of the Storm (ultimo episódio de The Lost World):**

_"....._

_Finn cai no meio da estrada na placa da New Amazonia com um jipe indo para cima dela._

_Aqui não – ela implora desesperadamente. _

_Ele atira mais três vezes abatendo outro homem, encolhendo-se, olhando para a arma, agora inútil._

_Marguerite – murmura Roxton apaixonadamente – Onde quer que você esteja, que seja um lugar melhor do que este – Ele joga um galho solto e salta. Venham! – grita ele, e ataca._

_Grande círculo da vida – recita ele, enquanto Marguerite chora e geme em desamparo e terror, sendo segura pelos homens – Não deixe que esta terrível tempestade nos destrua! Leve esta alma negra. Envie-nos de volta ao nosso resplandecente círculo._

_Ele move-se em volta, ao longo a mesa_

_O sacerdote Druida pára, erguendo sua adaga acima de sua cabeça._

_Icarus pega um bisturi e erguendo-o, então anda até a ponta da mesa, acima da cabeça de Challenger._

_Challenger fecha os olhos e se contrai quando o bisturi vai se aproximando de sua pele._

_O turbilhão continua a crescer e girar acima do platô, enquanto faixas de relâmpagos dirigem-se para o centro, a casa da árvore._

_Eu sou a protetora!? - grita Verônica._

_A luz vai sendo sugada e a escuridão toma conta de tudo....."_

* * *

**Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno....Primavera, Verão....**

_Bati no portão do tempo perdido, ninguém atendeu._

_Bati segunda vez e outra mais e mais outra._

_Resposta nenhuma._

_A casa do tempo perdido está coberta de hera_

_pela metade; a outra metade são cinzas._

_Casa onde não mora ninguém, e eu batendo e chamando_

_pela dor de chamar e não ser escutado._

_Simplesmente bater. O eco devolve_

_minha ânsia de entreabrir esses paços gelados._

_A noite e o dia se confundem no esperar,_

_no bater e bater._

_O tempo perdido certamente não existe._

_É o casarão vazio e condenado._

_A Casa do Tempo Perdido – Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

**Capítulo I: A herdeira**

"_Pretendo descobrir,_

_No último momento,_

_Um tempo que refaz o que desfez,_

_Que recolhe todo sentimento_

_E bota no corpo uma outra vez"_

_Todo Sentimento - Chico Buarque de Holanda_

- Senhora o desembarque começou.

Um rapaz vestindo um novo e bem passado uniforme deu o aviso à mulher elegantemente trajada que estava no convés.

- Obrigada. - Ela murmurou sem nenhuma vontade, e continuou parada observando o horizonte olhava sem realmente ver, quando deu um profundo suspiro e começou a caminhar, antes de se dirigir para a área de desembarque, voltou a sua cabine, entrando verificou todas as gavetas e portas de armários e disse pra si mesma "Depois de velha ando mais desconfiada.....não é isso....é insegurança....".

Na verdade essa sensação não a abandonava havia meses era um estranho pressentimento que ela não conseguia se livrar, por mais que tentasse. Aumentou sua cautela e fez tudo para acertar todas as contas que tinha com o passado, algumas ela nunca conseguiria, mas as possíveis ela estava concluindo. Não entendia porque continuava sentindo aquilo, essa sensação que estava deixando algo importante, esquecendo de fazer algo fundamental.

Na saída um grupo de oficiais do navio se despedia dos viajantes. Um deles se dirigiu à mulher com sua beleza exuberante e seus grandes e brilhantes olhos, ele estava claramente seduzido por eles.

- Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem. – Ele era um homem forte, alto, simpático e já deveria estar perto de completar cinqüenta anos, os poucos fios grisalhos no seu cabelo eram um sinal de sua idade, mas isso só o tornava mais charmoso, ele era um perfeito cavaleiro, alguém que já havia viajado por muitos lugares e desta forma acostumado a diferentes culturas isso o tornou mais tolerante que a maioria dos homens e mulheres da rígida sociedade européia.

- A viagem foi agradável, obrigada e o senhor foi um ótimo anfitrião. - Ela falou com um leve sorriso entre os lábios.

- O prazer foi todo meu. Nesta longa travessia se não fosse pela sua companhia a viagem se tornaria um tédio. - Com isso ele arrancou outro sorriso da mulher, e acrescentou – Feliz por estar em casa?

- Sim, já faz um tempo que estou viajando.

- Espero que esta felicidade não a impeça de visitar o oriente novamente, ficarei muito feliz de ser o responsável por seu retorno a China.

- Obrigada, mas espero não retornar tão cedo, felizmente concluí meus negócios por lá.

- Então terei que arranjar outra desculpa pra encontrar com você. – Ela sorriu e deu sua mão para que ele a beijasse.

- Srta Smith espero que tenhamos um breve reencontro.

- Eu faço votos para que sim. - Ela saiu caminhando lentamente, segura de si, sabia que nunca mais encontraria o oficial, mas isso não a incomodava.

O porto com o desembarque e embarque de diversos navios era um emaranhado de gente falando diversas línguas, ela não se incomodava com o burburinho, e de vez em quando uma frase ou outra caía nos seus ouvidos, apesar de cada um falar um idioma para ela era indiferente ela entendia tudo e seguia caminhando e ouvindo, na sua cabeça formava uma conversa absurda com uma pessoa fazendo uma pergunta em alemão e outra respondendo em francês com mais uma comentando em espanhol, era quase um devaneio ou se fosse uma peça seria escrita por um adepto do realismo fantástico. Subitamente ela foi despertada por um motorista que parou a sua frente e oferecia seu carro de aluguel, quando ela estava prestes a entrar no carro ouviu um chamado.

- Srta Krux! Srta Krux!

Há quanto tempo ela não ouvia esse nome? Ela se virou tentando imaginar quem poderia estar lhe chamando e após alguns segundos respirou aliviada, não era ninguém que poderia lhe causar problemas.

- Srta Krux, é uma enorme surpresa encontrá-la aqui hoje. – O cientista falou pausadamente sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Professor George Edward Challenger – às vezes ela falava o nome completo da pessoa na tentativa de ganhar algum tempo e responder de forma adequada – Pensei que nada o surpreenderia – O homem deu um leve sorriso.

- Está correta, senhorita, não costumo me surpreender, mas como há meses que não a vejo e a senhorita não compareceu a nenhuma das minhas palestras, achei que aqui seria o ultimo lugar que poderia encontrá-la.

- O senhor teve uma grande audiência, com certeza não precisou da minha presença em suas inúmeras apresentações.

- É, finalmente as pessoas me deram ouvidos e alguns estão deixando de ser tão tolos, vitória minha cara, vitória!

- Sua vitória professor! – Ela não conseguiu evitar o tom zombeteiro na voz e nem o sorriso cínico na boca.

- Realmente, minha vitória – O cientista obviamente não deixou de notar o significado do comentário da sua interlocutora, e respondeu num tom mais seco do que usará anteriormente. Ela tinha o dom de irritar as pessoas pelo jeito que falava as coisas, ele não entendia como podia se deixar influenciar por esta mulher e nem porque esta frase em particular o incomodaria, porque era a simples verdade, mas a irritação e o incomodo era reais. – Eu já disse que a senhorita é mais impertinente que todas as mulheres que conheci? As mulheres não costumam agir assim na sociedade.

- Talvez tenha dito....- ela tentava se lembrar da situação em que isso ocorreu, mas lhe fugia da memória, como tantas outras coisas que ela não conseguia fixar das semanas em que estiveram juntos, principalmente o caminho de volta, ela se rendeu e desistiu de lembrar, não poderia ficar ali parada para sempre, e principalmente sem responder ao professor - ...talvez não, o que importa?

- É, na verdade não tem importância, mas eu realmente me surpreendi ao vê-la aqui, era a ultima coisa que esperaria de você.

- É mesmo. – Marguerite não queria estender a conversa, mas ficou confusa com as palavras do cientista, afinal o por que ele acharia estranho ela estar lá. – E o senhor poderia me explicar o por que?

- Como assim o por que? – ele meneou a cabeça e uma luz brilhou em seus olhos – Então a senhorita não sabe? – Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que ela estava com a bagagem sendo colocada no carro e não retirada - Eu estou de partida para a Itália e França, e pensei assim que a vi que a senhorita talvez estivesse com planos pra ir comigo nesta viagem.

Marguerite continuou olhando interrogativamente para ele e essa conversa a cada muito fazia menos sentido para ela. Um homem se aproximou do cientista e disse-lhe que ele deveria se apressar. Quando o cientista fez um sinal com o chapéu, fazendo menção de que iria se despedir, ela o deteve.

- Por que eu iria querer viajar com o senhor?

- Ah, minha cara srta Krux erro meu, quando vi suas malas deduzi que estava partindo e há pouco percebi que está chegando, e como a senhorita parece não entender o que digo imagino que tenha se ausentado um longo período e em algum lugar longe da imprensa ocidental, estou certo?

- Isso não vem ao caso, professor, gostaria de saber o que me interessaria nesta sua viagem? – ela estava ficando impaciente e não gostava disso, aquela sensação que não a deixava à semanas estava crescendo e isso a deixava mais desconfortável, além disso o professor nunca foi de dar muitas voltas no assunto e agora parecia que ele queria evitar que ela soubesse de alguma coisa.

- É simples, estou organizando outra expedição para voltarmos ao platô e agora estou sendo perseguido por patrocinadores, para cada um que quer provar que sou um falastrão, tem uns dez querendo ligar seu nome a minha descoberta, e tem gente de todas as nações importantes querendo financiar minha pesquisa. Estou organizando uma equipe com cientistas das principais nações européias, mas estou fazendo uma rigorosa seleção entre os candidatos e também sobre os possíveis financiadores, não quero meu nome e meu trabalho ligado a nada nem ninguém que não seja digno. Essa é a razão da viagem, e comigo vão alguns ingleses que planejam também colaborar financeiramente.

Marguerite deu um sorriso forçado e repetiu as palavras: - "Nada nem ninguém que não seja digno", ora, ora professor, antes o senhor não estava preocupado de onde vinha o dinheiro, só queria fazer sua expediçãozinha, nada como a fama para mudar o comportamento das pessoas.

O cientista não gostou nada do comentário da mulher e sentiu seu orgulho ser ferido, mas também não encontrou nenhuma resposta adequada e apenas disse de forma calma e educada: - Tenho que ir, foi um prazer ter reencontrado a senhorita.

- Tenha a certeza que o prazer foi meu.

A mulher se virou e entrou no carro, o motorista fechou a porta, e foi se sentar no seu lugar, ela olhou mais uma vez o cientista que fez uma mesura com o chapéu e se dirigiu para a área de embarque. Marguerite deu um leve sorriso imaginando o quanto este homem estava errado sobre as pessoas que iriam com ele.

Com certeza Xang iria financiar parte ou totalmente a expedição e vários dos seus homens estariam indo nesta viagem, e o pomposo professor nem saberia o motivo, neste momento passou pela sua cabeça a possibilidade de tentar ir e achar a metade do oroboros que ela não conseguiu encontrar, e assim ter o que deseja de Xang, mas mal começou a conjecturar a possibilidade já estava desistindo, com uma das metades ela já não teve chance sem ela seria virtualmente impossível, foi uma sorte saírem vivos de lá, demoraria anos para esquadrinhar todos os lugares possíveis onde o oroboros poderia estar.

Custou muito dinheiro e empenho fazer Xang não matá-la, uma boa parte das pedras que ela conseguira foi gasta com isso, ela nunca conseguiria convencê-lo a deixá-la ir lá novamente, e mais uma vez seu pensamento se dirigiu ao cientista "e o Challenger acha que ele controla essa expedição", seria mais fácil ele controlar todos os que estariam interessados nos diamantes da caverna que dá acesso ao platô do que nos capangas de Xang, pelo menos a decisão de não divulgar a existência de tamanho tesouro foi acertada, se não fosse isso aquele lugar agora pareceria mais com um formigueiro de pessoas do que com uma floresta repleta de pesadelos pré-históricos.

- Senhorita, por favor, para onde vamos? – Já era a segunda ou terceira vez que o motorista perguntava e ela não respondia, despertada pelo som mais persistente da voz do motorista, ela se deu conta que ainda estava olhando para a multidão que andava pelo porto, uns chegando e outros partindo e o motorista estava inclinado para trás a observando.

- Para Radisson Edwardian Hampshire Hotel, na Leicester Square, por favor. – quando o carro partiu ela novamente foi invadida pela estranha sensação de insegurança e estranhamento como algo que não está correto, ela olhou em redor mas nada pode notar que pudesse ter mudado naqueles segundos.

O carro saiu do porto e começou a rodar em direção ao centro da cidade e ao conforto do hotel que ela gostava de se hospedar, ela gostava do hotel não só pelo excelente, espaçoso e muito bem mobiliado quarto com cama larga, confortável, e lençóis de seda que era um dos pontos altos do hotel, mas porque eles possuíam um irrepreensível serviço de quarto que fica a postos 24 horas por dia para atender todas as vontades dos hóspedes, em outras palavras um paraíso em termos de hotel.

Existiam outros hotéis tão bons quanto este, só que nenhum estaria tão bem localizado. Ele fica numa região central de Londres, onde as ruas com os cinemas, museus, galerias e teatros ficam a volta, além é claro das lojas mais chiques na cidade. Alguns dos principais pontos de referência da capital estavam próximos Covent Garden, Soho, Trafalgar Square, Piccadilly Circus, Oxford Streed eram os vizinhos do lugar.

Tudo que ela mais gostava e conhecia estavam ao alcance dos seus pés, sem nenhum esforço, e andar por estas ruas sempre foi um prazer para ela, todas aquelas cores, formas, cheiros e sons, nas construções, prédios e vitrines a maravilhavam desde a primeira vez que pisou na capital do seu país.

Para ela sempre foi incompreensível como algumas pessoas não gostavam de Londres, vivendo no interior do reino britânico ela ouviu diversas vezes pessoas criticando os londrinos e a cidade, descreveram-na como suja, barulhenta, cheia, com pessoas mal educadas sempre correndo de um lado para o outro, mas quando ela viu com seus próprios olhos, se encantou e só pode pensar que todas aquelas pessoas que contavam histórias assustadoras sobre a cidade, só queriam mentir para ela e mantê-la longe de um dos lugares mais lindos do mundo. Hoje ela sabe que tem pessoas que realmente não gostam de Londres e tudo que ela pensa é que é gente sem gosto, sem classe.

Obviamente ela não ignora que existem regiões na cidade em que a sujeira, o barulho e a pobreza imperam, mas com tantas coisas bonitas para se ver, ela não se ocupava com tal aspecto, afinal riqueza e beleza atraem riqueza e beleza e era isso que lhe interessava, ela se mantinha bem longe das regiões menos favorecidas da capital. Além disso, qualquer lugar do mundo tinha sua cota de pobreza e imundice.

Andar anonimamente pelas ruas, sem ninguém reparar nela, podendo entrar nos parques, observar as vitrines sem ser importunada foi o que primeiro a seduziu, depois foram os jardins, cafés, lojas, os museus. Há os museus! A primeira vez que ela entrou no museu de história pensou que fosse passar mal de tanta emoção, aqueles artefatos egípcios não poderiam ser mais bonitos, as peças exóticas da África e América eram todas exuberantes, ficara fascinada com a história de outros povos, outras culturas, outras regras sociais, existia vida em outros lugares além da Inglaterra.

Mas foi no museu de arte que ela realmente se apaixonou. As telas modernistas já tinham invadido as galerias, museus e até algumas das casas mais eminentes de Londres, todas aquelas formas de ver o mundo era fascinante talvez por fugir do convencional, e tudo aquilo era novo e repleto de significados para ela foi impossível ficar alienada frente aos trabalhos dos modernistas.

Toda vez que ela retornava para Londres alguma coisa das primeiras emoções a reencontrava e aquilo lhe dava conforto, era algo que não mudava, e depois de tanto tempo fora, ela poderia curtir sua cidade em paz, ainda tinha com ela várias das gemas que achara na caverna, algumas escondidas, um pouco em cada lugar, nunca se deve deixar tudo no mesmo esconderijo é arriscado e tolo. Agora todos os planos dela consistiam em fazer a vida um pouco monótona para ver se resgatava um pouco da sua paz interior, e aquela sensação de ter esquecido algo importante deixasse ela de vez.

Suas coisas já estavam guardadas, e ela verificava se tudo estava no seu devido lugar, ela já tirara as roupas de viagens e estava com os cabelos soltos e com um robe branco de seda chinesa com desenhos de grandes rosas vermelhas com detalhes em dourado, quando a camareira saiu do banheiro e anunciou que o banho estava pronto, ela agradeceu e a jovem moça que não deveria ter mais do que 19 anos ficou admirando seu robe.

- Pode sair, não vou precisar de mais nada – Essa frase despertou a moça que saiu, Marguerite pensou que ela deve ter olhado admirada para cada um de seus vestidos enquanto os guardava – Vai sempre sonhar com o que não pode ter. – disse para si mesma, pensando na jovem.

Ela entrou no banheiro e sentiu o cheiro delicioso que se desprendia da banheira, tirou o seu robe e entrou na água quente e agradável que foi envolvendo pouco a pouco o seu corpo, só quem já tomou banho em banheira sabe o quanto é bom essa sensação de mergulhar seu corpo na água perfumada e de temperatura agradável.

- Era disso que eu estava precisando para me sentir bem.

No momento aquele era o melhor lugar do mundo, e Marguerite depois de algum tempo deixou de pensar só na água e no perfume e deixou seus pensamentos vaguearem livremente, foi assim que mais uma vez ela pensou em Challenger "quer dizer que aquele arrogante vai mesmo voltar" as conjecturas lhe invadiram, "quem será que vai com ele, será que os outros irão? Duvido muito que Summerlee o acompanhe novamente, uma vez já deve ter sido mais do que o suficiente para ele, ele sim era bom, o melhor de todos nós, agora deve estar com suas plantas e sua família....

O Ned é mais viável, será que ele vai? Será que a noivinha dele vai deixar? Será que está ainda noivo ou se casou? Ou será que desistiu dela, ou ela dele, o que é mais provável, se ela tiver algum juízo, se ela fizer idéia de como ele olhava para a Verônica nunca aceitaria ele de volta ou pelo menos não deixaria que ele voltasse pra lá, a não ser que ela não se incomode de ser traída.

Verônica.... como ela conseguiu sobreviver sozinha tanto tempo? Ela é admirável...mas louca! Escolher ficar naquele lugar, sem nenhum conforto, com tantas coisas que podem feri-la ou até mesmo matá-la, logo se vê que ela não conhece as boas coisas da vida", Marguerite olhou em volta e despejou um pouco mais de sais de banho na banheira como para se certificar de que realmente acreditava que aquilo era uma das boas coisas da vida.....

"Roxton, Lorde John Richard Roxton.....tão forte, tão lindo, tão charmoso, tão corajoso, tão decidido....tão bruto, tão mal-educado, tão grosso, tão convencido, tão arrogante, tão... tão... tão... sei lá o quê, ele e suas cantadas baratas....será que ele vai? Provavelmente sim, como ele é arrogante, tinha um orgulho desmedido da sua lealdade para com o Challenger, ´prometi que iria com você até o inferno professor´.....quando foi mesmo que ele disse isso? Foi no barco? Na selva? Onde mesmo? Há essa minha memória, antes era tão boa, eu não esquecia um rosto, nome, ou qualquer coisa...agora essa dificuldade imensa de lembrar como as coisas aconteceram....Será que ele vai? E se for faz diferença?"......foi pensando nele que ela adormeceu na banheira, o cansaço da viagem e o relaxamento que o banho proporcionou fizeram com que ela caísse no sono, um cochilo.

Acordou exaltada, tivera mais um sonho estranho, afundou na banheira e isso fez com que ela acorda-se, como saiu do sonho muito rápido ainda tinha fragmentos dele na memória.

- Mas que diabo foi isso? Extraterrestres, dinossauros, e robôs? Aquilo eram robôs? Definitivamente devo parar de ler o Wells, nunca mais vou lê-lo, ficar pensando no platô depois de ler Guerra dos Mundos é prejudicial à saúde....- ela falou meio rindo, afinal lembrou do sonho, coisa que fazia meses não acontecia e melhor conseguiu uma explicação razoável para ele.

Ela saiu da banheira, pegou uma das imensas toalhas macias e brancas com o logotipo do hotel bordado e saiu do banheiro, quando se lembrou: - Mas eu não li Guerra dos Mundos? Ou li? Com certeza não recentemente....que coisa estranha.

Rapidamente a sensação de calma sumiu e voltou o sentimento de perda, o que a aborreceu. Ela sentou na cama enxugando seus cabelos e tentando organizar as idéias, mas não conseguia se concentrar, ora tentava se lembrar de quando tinha lido o livro, ou se tinha lido, e depois tentava se lembrar dos detalhes do sonho, em quem estava nele, e o que estava acontecendo, e quando ela pensava que teria algum progresso sua mente lhe pregava uma peça e ela via Challenger à sua frente dizendo que iria voltar ao platô. Não tinha como ela realmente se concentrar.

- Droga!....- Em cima da escrivaninha que ficava à direita da cama ela visualizou o cardápio do hotel – Meu problema é fome. Fome e sono. – ela sentenciou. Chamou o serviço de quarto pela campainha e anotou o pedido para o jantar.

- Vou comer e dormi, amanhã tudo estará claro em minha cabeça.

_Continua..._

NOTAS

Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno....Primavera, Verão.... , inspirado no título de um filme de origem asiática.

**Pessoal comentários são bem-vindos.**


	2. Cap II O Visionário

**Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... **

**Autor: Lady RR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

COMMENTS: Esta fic participou do concurso do grupo Casa da Árvore em que tinha como objetivo escrever uma continuação ao ultimo episódio gravado da série The Lost World. A fic tem referências a vários episódios. No final do texto tem as notas, alguns dos nomes são acompanhados por números e quem tiver interesse deve ler as notas, mas isso não é obrigatório, o texto é compreensível sem a leitura das mesmas.

ALERTA: **A idéia da fic é que algumas perguntas só sejam respondidas no decorrer da leitura, outras no final. **Esse não é exatamente o texto final que entreguei para o concurso, corrigi uns erros de português (espero que todos) e segui algumas das sugestões que me deram, não todas porque sou teimosa e tenho dificuldades de mudar um texto que eu já escrevi, portanto os defeitos do texto continuam sendo culpa minha.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Queria agradecer a turma da Casa da Árvore sempre carinhosa e atenciosa com todos os seus participantes, também tenho que agradecer ao concurso que foi elaborado lá, sem ele este texto não teria nascido, não posso deixar de dizer muito obrigada às meninas que deram sugestões e me animaram a publicar a fic, principalmente Si (Zezé) e Cris Zanini.

AGRADECIMENTOS 2: Obrigada Rafinha e Cris.

Capítulo II: O Visionário

_"A mente que se abre a uma nova idéia jamais volta ao seu tamanho original."_

_Oliver Wendell Holmes_

O porto parecia ao cientista menor do que era, tal era o aglomerado de pessoas à sua espera, o grupo de cientistas se confundia com alguns curiosos e como de costume os repórteres, ele não se cansava deles apesar de dizer que eram todos incompetentes e impertinentes adorava a atenção que lhe davam.

Antes de embarcar ele tinha que atender mais ou menos uma dúzia de pessoas e ficou feliz de ter se despedido da Sra Challenger em casa. Era reconfortante ter uma esposa tão compreensiva como Jessy, ela sabia a importância do seu trabalho e não ficava em seu caminho, sua vida era perfeita e seu sucesso na expedição à Amazônia, conseguiu mostrar a todos que estava certo e agora seu nome estava para sempre escrito na história.

Ele começou cumprimentando a todos e respondeu com cara de enfado a algumas perguntas, só relaxou quando olhou para um dos repórteres que era impossível para o cientista fingir indiferença e sorriu, como havia muita gente ele disse alto, Sr. Malone falo com o senhor a bordo, o jovem respondeu com um aceno e o cientista continuou a dar suas declarações de praxe de como a ciência não pode esperar e o quão revolucionárias eram as suas descobertas, respondeu a algumas críticas com seu nada educado vocabulário, as descobertas de Challenger só eram superadas pelo seu ímpeto para responder críticas, ele não as aceitava muito bem, e como se acostumou desde a sua mocidade a sempre estar certo, ele não gostava de ser questionado, não entendia como as pessoas poderiam ver as coisas de forma diferente, aí se enfezava e não poupava o crítico.

Depois de conseguir responder as perguntas, fazer seu pequeno discurso de dez minutos e se despedir dos seus colegas cientistas que vieram em comissão para despedir-se do agora eminente cientista, Challenger se dirigiu ao navio com um pequeno grupo que o acompanhava.

O grupo era formado por um estudante de uma família de imigrantes franceses que se estabeleu em Edimburgo, Sr. Jean-Baptiste Lamarck (1), que estava se especializando em zoologia, mas parecia que iria se formar em inflar o ego do cientista. Um paleontólogo já reconhecido como grande pesquisador Prof. Dr. Richard Leackey (2), mas que Challenger ainda não havia declarado formalmente que ele tinha um lugar garantido no grupo, forçando-o a manter-se inseguro quanto ao seu futuro.

Fechando o grupo científico estava o Prof. Dr. Alfred Wallace (3), um senhor já com seus 68 anos mais que gozava de grande reputação como botânico, mas Challenger não o queria na expedição, se fosse pra ter um velho preferia Summerlee que já conhecia ou qualquer um que não fosse tão arrogante quanto esse Dr. Wallace.

O grupo se completa com mais dois homens, mandados por duas empresas diferentes que pretendiam com esta viagem fechar um acordo de exclusividade com o professor, eles eram tecnicamente inimigos, mas se comportavam como dois gentlemans, eram os senhores Albert Uderzo e René Goscimy (4).

Ao embarcarem o grupo foi logo se fechando em redor do professor, os únicos a ficarem de lado eram o Dr. Leackey que se manteve em conversa com o Dr. Wallace e o repórter Malone. Challenger logo abriu a roda dizendo:

- Todos aqui conhecem meu caro jornalista sr. Edward Ned Malone, então não precisam ser apresentados, e se me derem licença tenho que conversar com ele antes do navio partir. – falando isso se dirigiu ao repórter e foram caminhando até a amurada do navio onde poderiam ver a prancha de embarque e os últimos preparativos para o navio zarpar.

- É professor, parece que está tudo indo conforme o senhor planejou.

- É meu jovem as coisas tem caminhado bem, mas antes de começarmos gostaria de cumprimentá-lo pelo seu casamento, muitas felicidades!

Ned ficou um pouco embaraçado, afinal seu casamento com a filha do editor do seu jornal, não ocorreu sem alguns inconvenientes e as coisas não saíram exatamente como ele esperava.

Quando ele voltou à Londres, encontrou Gladys noiva de um industrial, mas ela logo rompeu com seu novo noivo e reatou com Malone, depois que a notícia do rompimento e do novo compromisso de Gladys se espalhou pela sociedade os dois se tornaram alvo de fofocas e críticas, uma troca tão rápida de noivos nunca é bem vista pela sociedade londrina, assim foi impossível evitar algumas ausências ao seu casamento o que afetou a sua noiva, tirando um pouco do brilho da cerimônia.

Além disso, a vida de casado não era bem como o jovem esperava. E cada vez que ele encontrava a esposa sentia mais como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa do que se tivesse ganhado, ele não sabe muito bem porque, mas uma estranha sensação de perda o acompanha há tempos, alguma coisa impalpável e indescritível até mesmo para ele um escritor. Então um jovem sem entusiasmo respondeu um "muito obrigado" bem educado.

- Lamento muito não ter comparecido a cerimônia, mas como você sabe estava em Dublin, dando palestras e participando de alguns debates.

- Não se preocupe com isso professor, sei que estava com compromissos inadiáveis. Mas como temos pouco tempo gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas.

- Claro meu jovem, é uma pena você não ir conosco, seria um prazer poder ter alguém com quem falar da incrível viagem que fizemos.

- Infelizmente pra mim é impossível, e antes que o senhor insista mais uma vez para eu voltar ao platô, sinto imensamente, apesar de ter uma vontade enorme dentro de mim de rever aquelas maravilhas, mas não posso, assumi muitas responsabilidades no jornal e estamos pensando em adotar uma criança. – enquanto escutava Challenger fez uma careta, pensando o quanto uma criança atrapalha a vida de um homem, "o rapaz vai desperdiçar uma chance única por causa de um bebê, e um bebê que nem existe, ou que pelo menos não está com ele ainda, muito estranha essa opção de trocar a glória por uma criança que ele nem conhece".

Enquanto o cientista conjecturava sobre o assunto. Ned não notou a insatisfação do colega, estava centrado em seus pensamentos que concluíram há semanas que era a falta de uma criança em casa que provocava um vazio, era a razão dele sentir que algo faltava em sua vida, e que uma nova pessoa em sua vida mudaria tudo ao seu redor.

- É uma pena mesmo. De qualquer forma o convite está aberto e você pode se juntar a nós a hora que desejar...esse jornalista, o tal de Weissmuller(5) é bom?

- Sim, claro, eu não deixaria que lhe indicassem uma pessoa que não estivesse a altura do trabalho, ele é jovem e entusiasta, não conhece balões, mas vocês não vão precisar já que o caminho mais seguro é através das montanhas.

- Imaginei que você tivesse investigado o rapaz antes do seu jornal mandá-lo.

- O jornal não é meu e eu não "investiguei" o rapaz, eu apenas fiz uma pesquisa sobre o desempenho dele e conversei com ele algumas vezes, ele parece perfeito para a empreitada.

- Que bom! Assim fico mais tranqüilo.

Malone começou então a realmente trabalhar nos poucos minutos que restavam, perguntou sobre a expectativa do professor em relação aos seus encontros tanto na Itália como na França, além da opinião deste sobre os cientistas que ele iria encontrar, fez umas perguntas sobre a política nacional, afinal agora Challenger era uma figura conhecida e respeitada, e para encerrar Malone pediu para o cientista falar das novas perspectivas científicas com as novas descobertas ocorridas ultimamente. O cientista respondeu todas as perguntas com boa vontade e paciência, coisa incomum quando ele tratava com outros repórteres, eles estavam quase terminando quando um marinheiro avisou que o Ned teria que desembarcar, pois o navio zarparia em cinco minutos.

- Lamento Ned, mas teremos que parar por aqui.

- Não tem o que lamentar, eu já terminei. Professor lhe desejo uma boa viagem e que as coisas se resolvam rapidamente.

- Obrigado, meu jovem!

- Quando você pretende iniciar a expedição?

- Espero que estejamos neste mesmo porto daqui há quatro meses, mas desta vez indo em direção a América do Sul.

- Então boa sorte...e o Lorde Roxton resolveu se irá com o senhor?

- Com certeza, Roxton é um homem de palavra e ele disse que retornaria comigo quando eu quisesse, você não vai encontrar com ele no baile de hoje à noite?

- Não, não vou comparecer ao baile. – mais uma vez a lembrança do escândalo do rompimento de Gladys com o antigo noivo preocupou Malone, eles não eram tão importantes para serem convidados para todas as festas e jantares, mas deveriam ter um certo status, afinal sua esposa era filha do editor de um importante jornal e ele se tornou famoso, não só por ter ido ao mundo perdido e voltado inteiro, mas porque seus artigos sobre a aventura renderam-lhe grande admiração dos leitores. Mesmo assim eles continuavam sendo ignorados por diversas pessoas da sociedade e mais uma vez não foram convidados para um importante evento, em que parecia que toda a Londres foi convidada, Gladys não se conformou em ser esquecida e o clima em casa só piorou.

- É uma pena, seria uma ótima oportunidade para vocês se encontrarem. Hoje eu tive uma surpresa!

Ned ficou olhando curioso, mas como Challenger não prosseguiu ele se viu obrigado a perguntar: - Qual surpresa?

- Encontrei a srta Krux.

- Onde? Quando? – perguntou interessado, afinal desde a volta que ele não tinha notícias dela.

- Foi aqui mesmo, poucos minutos antes de entrar, ela pelo que parece estava chegando de viagem, foi curioso encontrá-la – curioso foi à única palavra que o cientista conseguiu encontrar para descrever a sensação de rever a antiga financiadora de sua expedição.

A sineta tocou mais uma vez dando o último aviso, um funcionário já estava ao lado dele, com olhar insistente e agora já não tinha mais como prolongar essa conversa.

- Boa viagem professor! Na volta conversamos, adeus.

- Adeus, e dê lembranças minhas a Sra. Malone – falou um Challenger educado, e já voltando seus pensamentos para os novos companheiros de viagem dele que tinham ficado por perto enquanto ele conversava com o repórter.

Ele olhou e teve uma rápida lembrança dos outros membros do grupo anterior e se lembrou da sensação que tinha quando partiu em busca do platô perdido, parece que foi há tanto tempo, às vezes parece que foi em outra vida...mas há quanto tempo eles haviam retornado mesmo? Ele estava se questionando quando o Sr. Lamarck o interrompeu.

- Precisa de alguma coisa professor?

- Não, claro que não, vou até minha cabine pra verificar se tudo está em ordem e encontro vocês no bar, assim conversaremos. – ele falou meio que automaticamente sem pensar muito no que dizia, e tentando lembrar o que estava pensando quando foi interrompido pelo jovem, mas nada lhe vinha à mente, ele deu mais uma olhada para o cais e pode ver Malone andando pelo porto em direção a saída, ainda conseguiu pensar "acho que esqueci de dizer alguma coisa para ele, o que será? Da próxima vez que encontrá-lo vou lembrar..." e saiu caminhando em direção as cabines.

Ele tinha muito que planejar, pois com esta viagem ele queria acertar os últimos detalhes da expedição, fechar os acordos financeiros, acertar quantos homens dos financiadores poderiam ser incluídos, além disso, ele não tinha decidido ainda qual geólogo iria com eles. A equipe científica não tinha sido fechada, ele queria mais um estudante, ele preferia um estudante assim não discutiria com ele, mas a Sociedade Zoológica queria que fosse um especialista já renomado.

Havia um milhão de coisas para decidir: quanta munição, tipos de armas, equipe de apoio que ficaria fora do platô, toda uma logística para ser empregada, e claro que ele não confiava em ninguém para fazer isso além dele mesmo.

Foi para sua cabine, verificou tudo, lembrou de anotar algumas palavras a mais ao discurso que acabara de pronunciar no porto, para depois de algumas modificações poder repeti-lo, afinal parecia que ele tinha pelo menos dois discursos por dia para fazer e não poderia ser inédito em todas às vezes, agora ele pensava na conversa que teria com seus companheiros, alguns pontos a tratar com os financiadores e outros com os cientistas, pensava nas palavras que iria usar porque não queria que ninguém pensasse que poderia ficar questionando-o durante a expedição, portanto queria deixar todos os pingos nos "is" logo, sua principal preocupação era com Wallace, desde que o conheceu já antipatizou com ele. Challenger previa que se não o colocasse logo em seu lugar poderia ter problemas e na sua cabeça traçava estratégias para alcançar este objetivo.

_Continua....._

Notas

Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno....Primavera, Verão.... , inspirado no título de um filme de origem asiática.

(1) Jean-Baptiste Lamarck, zoólogo francês que viveu no século XVIII e explica a evolução humana.

(2) Richard Leackey, paleantropólogo, nasceu em 1944 no Quênia, filho de pais paleantropólogos sendo que todos dedicaram-se as pesquisas em torno da evolução humana, escreveu os livros "Origens" e "As origens das espécies humanas".

(3) Alfred Wallace naturalista que trabalhou na Índia e que apresentou a mesma teoria que Charles Darwin sobre a evolução das espécies.

(4) Albert Uderzo e René Goscimy criadores das aventuras do Asterix e sua turma.

(5) Jonnhy Weissmuller ator que protagonizou o filme "O tesouro de Tarzan" de 1941.

**Comentários são bem-vindos.**


	3. Cap III O Repórter

**Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... **

**Autor: Lady RR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

COMMENTS: Esta fic participou do concurso do grupo Casa da Árvore em que tinha como objetivo escrever uma continuação ao ultimo episódio gravado da série The Lost World. A fic tem referências a vários episódios. No final do texto tem as notas, alguns dos nomes são acompanhados por números e quem tiver interesse deve ler as notas, mas isso não é obrigatório, o texto é compreensível sem a leitura das mesmas.

ALERTA: **A idéia da fic é que algumas perguntas só sejam respondidas no decorrer da leitura, outras no final. **Esse não é exatamente o texto final que entreguei para o concurso, corrigi uns erros de português (espero que todos) e segui algumas das sugestões que me deram, não todas porque sou teimosa e tenho dificuldades de mudar um texto que eu já escrevi, portanto os defeitos do texto continuam sendo culpa minha.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Queria agradecer a turma da Casa da Árvore sempre carinhosa e atenciosa com todos os seus participantes, também tenho que agradecer ao concurso que foi elaborado lá, sem ele este texto não teria nascido, não posso deixar de dizer muito obrigada às meninas que deram sugestões e me animaram a publicar a fic, principalmente Si (Zezé) e Cris Zanini.

AGRADECIMENTOS 2: Obrigada Rafinha, Cris, Nessa, Kakau, Claudia.

**Capítulo III: O Repórter**

_"De repente do riso fez-se o pranto silencioso e branco como a bruma_

_E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma_

_E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto_

_De repente da calma fez-se o vento que dos olhos desfez a última chama_

_E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento_

_E do momento imóvel fez-se o drama"_

_Soneto da Separação – Vinícius de Moraes e Antônio Carlos Jobim _

Ned estava caminhando, tentando se livrar da sensação de opressão que ele sentia quando estava envolvido por uma multidão, toda vez que vinha ao porto sentia algo estranho que lhe sufocava, aquele formigueiro de gente o incomodava, ao descer do navio o porto ainda estava cheio e isto lhe perturbou ainda mais, diversos motoristas lhe ofereceram carros de aluguel e ele entrou no ultimo da fila e disse apenas para o motorista tirá-lo de lá.

Assim que se afastaram da região do porto e estavam entrando na região central da cidade, Malone pediu para parar, pagou a corria e desceu, não suportava ficar fechado dentro do carro, sentia que a sensação de sufocamento aumentava, ele preferiu caminhar, caminhava sem destino certo, tomou o rumo mais automático, ele andava mais devagar e podia respirar aquelas ruas eram mais calmas e quase vazias.

Tentava se concentrar em algo, mas não conseguia, para tentar fugir aquela sensação ele tentou escrever mentalmente a matéria sobre a partida do Challenger, mas nada saia, toda vez que iniciava uma frase, lembrava do convés, mas não aquele, outro, mas qual?....O da partida de Londres ou o da chegada?.....O convés do navio que trouxe ele para Europa pela primeira vez ou segunda?.... Qual?....Ele não conseguia identificar.

Tentava novamente se concentrar vendo que aqueles devaneios não levavam a nada, mas não conseguia, a mente lhe pregava mais uma vez uma peça e ele fugiu do navio desta tarde para outro, em outro tempo e lugar. Ele já estava ficando irritado com ele mesmo, afinal isto parecia com as tentativas dele de lembrar de seus sonhos.

Fazia meses que tinha sonhos estranhos, ele não sabia porque os achava estranhos, porque não conseguia se lembrar deles, as únicas coisas que ele se recordava eram algumas imagens soltas que não fazia o menor sentido, ás vezes era dele caindo, outras dele caminhando, ás vezes as imagens eram a de seus companheiros de aventura na selva amazônica, quando se lembrou disso deu um tapa na própria testa, isso fez com que uma senhora que passava olhasse para o jovem.

- Me desculpe. – foi tudo que ele disse e continuou o seu caminho. Agora com um passo mais apressado e já com algumas perturbações, pois ele estava próximo de uma região comercial.

Claro que estou devaneando, afinal tenho tido esses sonhos com eles e hoje encontrei o Challenger e falamos de Roxton e Marguerite. Por isso que estou com essa sensação. Ele achou que a descoberta dos motivos fosse fazer com que a estranha sensação sumisse, mas ela só aumentou. Pensou no grupo, eles nunca mais estiveram todos juntos, ele se encontrou com alguns deles separadamente.

Pensou no Lorde, fazia tempo que não o encontrava, depois do retorno se encontraram algumas vezes, primeiro para comemorar a volta, depois em algumas palestras do Challenger e depois foi mais difícil, a ultima vez que se encontraram foi há mais de quatro meses no seu casamento, seus caminhos não se cruzaram mais, cada um com seu interesse, ele casando e aproveitando a fama que sua história provocou e Roxton foi cumprir seus compromissos, sejam eles quais forem, achou que andou viajando, não conseguia se lembrar se ele falou alguma coisa sobre viajar ou se ele leu, o que importa agora?

De repente seus pensamentos se voltaram para Marguerite, ele pensava "Srta Krux, Krux", e tentava desenhar seu rosto na mente, mas lembrava principalmente de seus olhos sempre inquisidores, uma mulher nada fácil de lidar, por onde será que ela andou todo esse tempo, nunca mais tive notícias dela, acho que a ultima vez que a vi foi à bordo, não consigo me lembrar...foi no navio, no porto, cheguei a vê-la no hotel? Não no hotel não, acho que foi no navio, no porto estava muito cheio e tínhamos muito que pensar, é definitivamente foi no navio, ela estava com aquele vestido vermelho...não isso foi quando fomos à Amazônia e não quando voltamos.....que estranho, não consigo me lembrar...ele foi acordado por uma voz.

- Pensando em que?

- Na Marguerite....

- Em quem? – falou uma terceira voz. Só aí que ele percebeu que havia chegado à porta do jornal, e quem havia lhe feito a primeira pergunta era um novo empregado do jornal, que tinha muita liberdade com ele por ser primo de Gladys, o nome dele é Bill Watterson(6), um jovem bem humorado e um pouco ambicioso.

Malone nem pensou na resposta e logo se meteu em encrencas porque seu primo estava acompanhado da sua ciumenta esposa, outra faceta que ele descobriu depois de casado: sua mulher era ciumenta, daquelas nenhum pouco toleráveis, que não aceitava que nenhuma mulher olhasse para seu marido, quanto mais conversar, e pensar que ele estava sonhando acordado com outra mulher com certeza causaria problemas ao casal.

No início ele gostou e até alimentou esse sentimento, achava que era o jeito dela demonstrar que gostava dele e estava cuidando dos dois, mas pouco à pouco, aquilo que parecia ser uma coisa agradável e que dava um tempero ao casamento estava perturbando Malone, ele se sentia vigiado e pouco confiável.

- Marguerite, meu amor. – ele falou, dando um rápido beijo na face da esposa e logo começou a se explicar – Marguerite, já falei dela para você. – Naquele momento ele ficou feliz por não estar pensando em Verônica seria difícil fingir que a garota não o fascinava.

- Não estou lembrada. – ela respondeu secamente, e Ned sentiu que aquilo não iria por um bom caminho, naquele instante ele teve vontade de estar em outro local com outra pessoa, mas ele não conseguia discernir onde, nem com quem.

- Marguerite Krux, a mulher que financiou a expedição Challenger. – e ele foi logo emendando – como você sabe eu fui entrevistar o professor antes da sua partida e ele me contou que havia encontrado ela alguns minutos antes, pensamos que ela havia evaporado, afinal não tínhamos notícia dela desde de que chegamos.

- E agora a Srta Krux virou Marguerite?

- Não, Gladys, não comece, eu estava só pensando onde ela tinha se metido.

- Sei, mas se estava tão interessado nela, porque não a procurou? Porque ninguém evapora, você faz parecer que existe um mistério por trás desta história, meu amor – ela falou num tom um tanto cínico e provocador, Ned estava começando a se desgastar com aquela conversa.

- Eu não tinha interesse em procurá-la, nenhum de nós se preocupou e o tempo foi passando não há nenhum mistério nisso.

- E agora tem?

- Tem o que?

- Interesse em procurá-la? Você disse que não tinha interesse e agora tem? Está pensando em ir atrás desta mulher?

- Gladys eu tenho que redigir uma matéria para o jornal de amanhã e ver a pauta, não tenho tempo para discussões tolas, o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Já mudando de assunto?! – Ned olhou para ela aborrecido e ela percebeu que tudo que conseguiria seria irritar mais o marido e isso não era admissível, afinal ela era uma boa esposa, tinha sido educada assim, então resolveu mudar o foco da conversa. – Pois bem, se você não quer me esclarecer, eu que não tenho nada a esconder, explico o que estou fazendo aqui, vim pegar um chapéu que havia encomendado aqui perto e resolvi vir cumprimentar o meu marido. Feliz com a explicação?

- Sim, muitíssimo. – Ned não querendo aumentar o clima ruim que havia se instalado, deu um sorriso e perguntou - E o chapéu ficou bom? – ela acenou com a cabeça – Fico feliz por você, nos encontramos no jantar então?

- Sim claro, vou preparar aquela carne que você gosta.

- Espero que não seja carne de raptor novamente. – ele nem se deu conta do que disse, só percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada pelo olhar de Gladys e de Bill, ele olhou e perguntou: "O que foi? O que eu disse?".

- A priminha cozinha tão mal assim?! – falou um sorridente Bill que tentava amainar a situação.

- Eu cozinho muito bem e nossa cozinheira faz um ótimo trabalho, nunca servi nada que deva ter o gosto parecido com um raptor, seja lá que gosto ele tenha.

- Eu disse isso?! Num sei onde estava com a cabeça – Ned não sabia como sair desta, havia acabado de se livrar de uma encrenca e caído em outra – Deve ser porque eu estive conversando com o professor.

- Você comeu muita carne de raptor nesta sua aventura pela selva?

- Não, não muita, não ficamos tempo suficiente para enjoar de qualquer coisa por lá. Foram só alguns dias.

- Eu já estava de saída e Vítor me acompanhou até a porta. Nos encontramos em casa para o jantar. – Gladys fez uma leve inclinação com a cabeça para o primo e virou o rosto para o marido para receber dele um beijo de despedida, e saiu caminhando.

- Vamos entrar, Malone, como foi a entrevista com o professor?

- Para falar a verdade não teve nenhuma surpresa, mas como sempre Challenger foi muito atencioso comigo.

- Que bom. Mas, me fale sobre essa Marguerite.

- Falar o quê? – Ned olhou intrigado para o rapaz.

- Ora vamos, você estava pensando nela por algum motivo, ela é bonita?

- Eu tenho que escrever a entrevista ainda, por favor, não comece você também – mas vendo que o rapaz não tirava os olhos dele e não pretendia sair sem resposta, Ned continuou – Sim ela é muito bonita, mas é muito geniosa e não pensa antes de falar, e eu não à vi nem vou ver, realmente já faz muito tempo que não tenho notícias dela, e agora chega, se você pensa que eu poderia apresentá-los vou informando que eu não tenho como e além do mais ela não faz o seu tipo, aliás o tipo de ninguém que eu conheça, ela é muito independente para ficar interessada por qualquer um.

- Uma mulher moderna – o rapaz respondeu, dando um sorriso sem entusiasmo.

- Se você prefere colocar deste modo, pode ser, agora me deixe trabalhar.

Malone se sentou na sua mesa, pegou suas anotações, seu bloco de notas, lápis e começou anotar, "Ontem estive com o eminente cientista George E. Challenger à bordo do navio..." aí suas idéias pararam outra vez, e ele ficou pensativo sem saber ao certo onde seus pensamentos estavam indo, ficou lembrando do navio, das pessoas, do porto.....e toda vez que tentava se concentrar as palavras fugiam da sua mente, por fim quando já passava das cinco horas, um estagiário o procurou para pegar a matéria, ele levou um susto, mas não se alterou, falou para o rapaz que faltavam uns retoques e mandou ele retornar em vinte minutos.

Finalmente ele se concentrou e devido à pressão de ter apenas alguns minutos redigiu a matéria ao terminar ele se sentiu desanimado ao pensar que ela vai ser rodada naquela noite e na manhã seguinte será entregue nas casas dos leitores além de vendida pelas principais esquinas da cidade, que desperdício de papel, isto não está nem um pouco bom, a Srta Krux teria umas boas palavras ácidas para descrever tal texto....nossa eu estou de novo pensando nela.

Realmente não importa o que eu faça sempre penso em alguma coisa relacionada aqueles dias na selva, como tão poucos dias podem suplantar todos os anos anteriores da minha vida, meus dias de repórter da grande guerra, faculdade....e principalmente meu futuro, mesmo casado e com a perspectiva de criar um filho não sinto que essas coisas tenham a devida importância, sempre pensei que seria maravilhoso escrever a grande obra da minha vida na juventude, e agora percebo que quando vivemos o ápice de nossas vidas tão jovens todo o resto vai sempre ser colocado numa escala abaixo. Como escapar desta armadilha? Como viver o meu cotidiano não achando ele enfadonho e vazio?

O jovem que não era dado a muitas reflexões filosóficas estava cada dia mais inclinado a isso, seus sonhos e instinto o levavam a isto, não podendo explicar o que sentia se voltava para reflexões que acabam não chegando a lugar nenhum. Ele sempre foi mais um homem de palavras do que de ações, mas suas histórias eram descrições de acontecimentos, era aquilo que ele via, ou lhe contavam, e agora ele ficava horas pensando sobre sua vida, mas nada concreto ou focado, era desanimador e às vezes exasperante, e ele sempre calmo e educado às vezes se percebia rabugento.

Finalmente o rapaz veio pegar o texto e ele o entregou sem nenhuma cerimônia, arrumou sua mesa, deu um olhar em volta onde alguns ainda trabalhavam, e pensou mais uma vez "está é minha vida, a vida que sempre desejei, jornalista respeitado, casado, tudo, tenho tudo.......o que há de errado comigo afinal?"

- Boa noite. – cumprimentou as pessoas e caminhou para a rua onde pegou um carro de aluguel e se dirigiu para a sua casa, sua esposa, seu jantar.....

_Continua_

Notas

Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno....Primavera, Verão.... , inspirado no título de um filme de origem asiática.

(7) Mark Hamill ator que fez Luke Skywalker na Trilogia Guerra nas Estrelas.

**Comentários são bem-vindos.**


	4. Cap IV O Cientista

**Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... **

**Autor: Lady RR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

COMMENTS: Esta fic participou do concurso do grupo Casa da Árvore em que tinha como objetivo escrever uma continuação ao ultimo episódio gravado da série The Lost World. A fic tem referências a vários episódios. No final do texto tem as notas, alguns dos nomes são acompanhados por números e quem tiver interesse deve ler as notas, mas isso não é obrigatório, o texto é compreensível sem a leitura das mesmas.

ALERTA: **A idéia da fic é que algumas perguntas só sejam respondidas no decorrer da leitura, outras no final. **Esse não é exatamente o texto final que entreguei para o concurso, corrigi uns erros de português (espero que todos) e segui algumas das sugestões que me deram, não todas porque sou teimosa e tenho dificuldades de mudar um texto que eu já escrevi, portanto os defeitos do texto continuam sendo culpa minha.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Queria agradecer a turma da Casa da Árvore sempre carinhosa e atenciosa com todos os seus participantes, também tenho que agradecer ao concurso que foi elaborado lá, sem ele este texto não teria nascido, não posso deixar de dizer muito obrigada às meninas que deram sugestões e me animaram a publicar a fic, principalmente Si (Zezé) e Cris Zanini.

AGRADECIMENTOS 2: Obrigada Rafinha, Cris, Nessa, Kakau, Claudia, Aline e Cintia.

**Capítulo IV: O Cientista**

"_...São fiéis, as coisas_

_de teu escritório. A caneta velha. Recusas-te a trocá-la_

_pela que encerra o último segredo químico, a tinta imortal._

_Certas manchas na mesa, que não sabes se o tempo,_

_se a madeira, se o pó trouxeram contigo._

_Bem a conheces, tua mesa...."_

_Indicações – Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

- Vovô, vovô, mamãe mandou avisar que o jantar está quase pronto. - um menino loiro de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis e brilhantes, que não deveria ter mais do que cinco anos, o acordou com essas palavras e um bonito sorriso.

- Ainda bem que você me acordou estava tendo um pesadelo horrível.

- Mesmo vovô? O que era?

- Era como se eu estivesse em uma das aventuras de Gulliver.

- E você era ele?

- Não infelizmente não. Eu era um Liliputiano e um animal enorme estava querendo me pegar.

- Como um leão?

- Não. – ele falou e já imaginou a decepção da criança quando dissesse qual era o animal, pensou até em mentir, para não perder o brilho daquele olhar, mas não pode, ele nunca podia mentir para o pequeno menino, nem em uma coisa boba como esta - Era uma abelha, mas como eu era pequenininho ela parecia maior que está casa. – ele falou abrindo os braços para ficar mais viva sua narrativa.

- Mas as abelhas são pequenininhas.

- Mas eu era um liliputiano.

- Um lilipuniano?

- Não um liliputiano, eu não contei essa história para você?

- O senhor não contou nenhuma história de Lilipu...isso aí que o senhor disse.

- Liliputiano, repita com o vovô.

- Li-li-pu-ti-a-no. – os dois falaram juntos. – Agora só você.

- Liliputiano. – o menino olhou e sorriu, seu avô também sorria, os dois se davam muito bem e gostavam de passar o tempo juntos.

- Como é essa história vovô?

- Você tem certeza que não te contei a história de quando Gulliver chega numa ilha em que seus moradores eram bem pequenininhos.

- Não senhor, o senhor não contou, eu não ia esquecer, o senhor está contado a história do pé de feijão, e na semana passada foi a de João e Maria com a bruxa.

- Estranho, pensei que meu sonho fosse inspirado na história......

- Por que estranho vovô?

- Por nada.....

- E o senhor ficou com medo da abelha?

- Sim, fiquei meu amor, fiquei com muito medo, foi assustador ver aquele bicho enorme vindo em minha direção.

- Da próxima vez pode me chamar que eu protejo o senhor.

- Com certeza. – falou um avô feliz e babão - Vamos lá, o que sua mãe preparou para nós hoje?

- Eu não sei... – o menino respondeu meio constrangido, nem tinha pensado no jantar até sua mãe lhe tirar de seus brinquedos, seu castelo de blocos estava maravilhoso.

- Então temos que ir até lá e descobrir.

Os dois saíram lado a lado da biblioteca, o avô olhou mais uma vez para o neto e pensou como ele era parecido com a mãe, mas tinha herdado o gênio do pai, então sorriu feliz, nada o deixava mais feliz do que acompanhia dos netos, os adultos o enfadavam, tudo a sua volta parecia carente de alguma coisa que ele não entendia, ainda freqüentava a Sociedade Botânica e algumas reuniões da Sociedade Zoológica, mantinha pequenos estudos na estufa, comparecia a almoços, jantares e palestras de praxe, mas somente as necessárias para não ser considerado um velho recluso e assim ser excluído da sociedade científica.

Quando terminou o primeiro burburinho com o regresso da Expedição Challenger se sentiu aliviado de não ter que dar tantas entrevistas, comparecer a um inúmero infindável de eventos, palestras e atender pessoas que vieram de várias partes do mundo, muitas vezes ele pensava na Srta Krux nestas ocasiões, imaginando que ela agiu certo em sumir e fugir de toda aquela confusão, nem quando ia à igreja aos domingos era poupado das perguntas sobre o platô perdido, às vezes ele sentia a necessidade de se retirar de tudo isso, até de sair da cidade.

Ao mesmo tempo sentia que tinha um trabalho para concluir, que sua missão não tinha sido completada, mas ele não tinha idéia do que seria, pois apesar de já terem passado vários meses todos os dias ele acordava com a mesma sensação de que tinha muitas coisas para fazer, coisas imprescindíveis para a sobrevivência de todos, mas quando queria listar mentalmente as suas tarefas tudo desaparecia como um passe de mágica, e aí voltava para a vida confortável e monótona de um velho botânico praticamente aposentado.

A única coisa que realmente o fazia se sentir vivo eram os netos, principalmente os mais novos, as crianças são completamente imprevisíveis e era exatamente isso que ele mais gostava, não ter certeza do que iria acontecer enquanto brincava com elas, ou quando só observava as crianças, em cada frase poderia sair um comentário inimaginável e tudo para eles era novidade, novo, perceber a descoberta do mundo nos olhos vivos e inocentes dos seus herdeiros era o que ele mais admirava no mundo.

Entrando na sala de jantar ele encontrou a nora:

- O cheiro está ótimo! Será um jantar delicioso...mas teremos visitas? Tem um prato à mais.

- Seu filho mandou avisar há menos de uma hora que traria um colega do hospital, não pude fazer nada de especial, espero que ele não seja muito exigente.

- Não se preocupe minha cara, as refeições aqui são sempre ótimas, e ele não vai esperar uma ceia pomposa já que o acerto para ele vir foi combinado tão tarde, deve ser uma pessoa informal, senão não aceitaria um convite destes.

- Obrigado Sr. Summerlee, o senhor sempre consegue me animar.

- Vou subir para me preparar para jantar, mas já desço para receber o convidado não se preocupe.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso sincero e cúmplice, ele se sentia muito bem na casa do seu filho, a nora lhe era simpática, além de ser confortável não se preocupar com os problemas domésticos, sentia falta de algumas coisa da sua velha casa, lá estava repleto de lembranças da sua vida, dos filhos crescendo e principalmente de Hannah, sentia falta de alguns detalhes como um vaso em cima da mesa, uma determinada toalha, um quadro, o sofá em que várias vezes ele se deitou, mas sentia falta principalmente do cheiro, cada casa exala seu próprio cheiro e era impossível uma casa ter a mesma flagrância que outra.

Desde que voltou de viagem os filhos o perturbaram para que não morasse mais sozinho e estar com os netos era muito bom, então ele se deixou convencer e foi morar com o filho mais velho, e apesar de não se empolgar exageradamente com a mudança gostava da conversa com Arthur Summerlee Jr sobre o cotidiano do hospital, era sempre bem interessante às descrições dos casos e ele sempre aprendia alguma coisa, já a companhia de alguns dos médicos amigos do seu filho não o agradava muito, eles eram muitas vezes pedantes e se sentiam os senhores do mundo.

Tinha um em particular que ele secretamente chamava de Challenger II, era brilhante e invariavelmente se saía bem nas cirurgias, quanto mais complicadas melhor o resultado, e isso só fez aumentar enormemente a sua arrogância, ele esperava secretamente que este não fosse o convidado daquela noite, não queria passar horas com uma pessoa que se achava um deus e ficava se gabando.

Chegando em seu quarto ele fez sua toalete, tirou o paletó de ficar em casa e colocou um mais sóbrio, afinal teriam visitas, depois sentou na cama e ficou olhando o quarto, algumas das coisas ele trouxe da sua antiga casa, mas a cama não foi possível, pois este quarto era menor, então seu filho comprou uma bonita e confortável cama de solteiro, ele passou a mão pelo lençol, sentindo saudades de Hannah, sua esposa morreu há muito tempo mas a saudade permaneceu, saudade e um sentimento de culpa que nunca desaparecia, se desfazer da cama dos dois doeu, mas ele não remoeu muito o assunto. Não era um homem de ficar guardando mágoas, não tinha mais tempo para isso, afinal a vida era muito curta, e com a chegada da velhice esta idéia é mais premente.

Seus olhos se voltaram para a fotografia da parede, ele se ergueu aproximando-se da foto tirada no dia de seu casamento, "Hannah, minha Hannah...você estava tão bonita neste dia, radiante...você não pode imaginar como nossa neta está parecida com você......você iria adorar vê-los crescer....e eu iria adorar estar com você..."

Ele novamente olhou ao redor do quarto e viu seu reflexo no espelho ficou parado se observando, "é estou velho, pareço velho, minhas mãos, rosto, cabelo, e esta grande barriga" ele falava passando a mão pela barriga protuberante "quem diria olhando este velho, que fui capaz de sobreviver a dinossauros? É foi incrível....a maior aventura de minha vida...." seus pensamentos começaram a ir longe, ele caminhava pela...quando foi despertado pela campainha da porta, ele teria que descer imediatamente.

- Papai, boa noite, como o senhor passou o dia?

- Muito bem, e você? Tudo correu bem no hospital?

- Sim, tudo, hoje tivemos um caso de intoxicação que o senhor vai adorar. Mas antes deixe-me apresentá-lo ao Dr. Mark Hamill (7). Dr. Hamill este é meu pai Professor Arthur Summerlee.

- Muito prazer. – os dois homens se cumprimentaram, e o jovem doutor tinha um sorriso um pouco embaraçado nos lábios.

- Pronto Hamill, aqui está o homem.

- Desculpe professor, vir sem marcar com antecedência, mas fazia muito tempo que queria uma oportunidade de conhecê-lo.

- Oh, meu jovem não precisa se desculpar comigo, a minha nora que ficou um pouco preocupada por não ter nada de especial para lhe oferecer, mas lhe garanto o nada de especial dela é ótimo.

- Eu não sou de reparar nestas coisas professor, estou é muito honrado de conhecê-lo.

- Mas por que? Estamos no século da nova geração, dos jovens, do novo, o que você pode querer com um velho como eu?

- O senhor participou da Expedição Challenger, conheceu o platô perdido, e pelo que li nos jornais foi maravilhoso, fantástico, infelizmente não pude comparecer a nenhuma das palestras do professor Challenger e nem as do senhor, estive durante os últimos meses na África, assim que vocês regressaram eu parti.

- Então faremos um acordo, o senhor me fala sobre suas aventuras na África e eu falo sobre o mundo perdido do Challenger.

- Eu não tenho nada de tão interessante para falar.

- Tenho certeza que está sendo modesto.

- Bem não vamos passar a noite toda aqui na porta. Vamos até a sala, assim poderemos conversar mais confortavelmente e tomar um aperitivo antes do jantar. Papai o senhor o acompanha que eu vou ver o que está prendendo minha adorável esposa.

- Claro meu filho. Dr. Hamill venha comigo.

Summerlee estava mais aliviado de que o acompanhante daquela noite não era o pedante amigo de seu filho, e parecia ser um bom rapaz, ele lhe lembrou o Malone, o que o deixou bem feliz, as semelhanças eram muitas, os dois eram jovens, mas o que chamou a atenção do velho professor foi à atitude do rapaz, sua curiosidade não tinha fim.

O jantar correu tranqüilo e o assunto foi a viagem ao mundo perdido, desta vez o Summerlee não se incomodou, pois a conversa foi bem humorada e o rapaz queria saber os detalhes mas não só os científicos, então falaram sobre os zangas, os problemas da viagem, a roupa, comida, detalhes engraçados, e muito sobre os companheiros de viagem e principalmente sobre Verônica, que todos ficaram muito interessados, a idéia de uma jovem civilizada viver no meio da selva era muito exótica para qualquer um.

Também falaram sobre a África, pois apesar do jovem afirmar que não valia a pena Summerlee sabia fazer as perguntas certas. O hospital também foi assunto assim como o caso de intoxicação que receberam, um caso bem interessante de um homem internado naquela tarde, ele chegará àquela manhã do Oriente, por isso estavam pesquisam alimentos do navio, mas descobriram que a doença era causada por uma planta que ele trouxe da China e que deixará ao lado da cama durante toda a travessia do navio pelo mar.

Já no final da noite, quando todos já estavam na sala de estar tomando seu licor, o jovem perguntou:

- E o senhor não pensa em voltar nesta nova expedição?

- Oh, não, meu pai ficará aqui conosco. Nada de viagens na selva, com canibais e todo tipo de perigo, o lugar dele é aqui em Londres com sua família.

Summerlee sorriu e concordou: - É, estou velho para me meter numa empreitada destas....mas não posso negar que a idéia me atrai.

- Como assim papai? Não me diga que pensa em aceitar o convite daquele louco do Challenger? O senhor nem gosta dele.

- Ele pode ser muitas coisas, mas não é louco. E podemos não ser os melhores amigos, mas também não diria que não gosto dele. Mas pode tranqüilizar-se não estou pensando em ir.

Ele respondeu aquilo que esperavam dele, mas lá no fundo pensava na possibilidade, mesmo sabendo que ele no fim não iria, não teria coragem o bastante para voltar, apesar da saudade da sensação que aquela viagem lhe causou, e a conversa no jantar fez ele perceber que estava com saudade dos seus amigos de viagem e de Verônica.

- Está ficando tarde.

- Ainda é cedo, fique para conversarmos mais.

- Está realmente tarde, e já atrapalhei esta família o suficiente.

- De forma alguma, todos gostaram da sua companhia, até meu pai hoje pareceu mais animado, que apesar de não ser raro é sempre muito bom vê-lo empolgado.

- É isso mesmo meu jovem, foi um jantar maravilhoso e a conversa foi melhor ainda.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo, mas amanhã tenho que entrar cedo no hospital, realmente tenho que ir.

Seguiram-se os pedidos de praxe de retorno e retribuição do jantar e depois as despedidas, o jovem saiu, pai e filho falaram o quanto gostaram da companhia do rapaz, a Sra Summerlee ofereceu chá e avisou que as crianças estavam dormindo e o professor percebeu que não só era hora de deixar o casal a sós como ele também estava cansado, eles pediram para que ele ficasse mas ele achou melhor se recolher.

Foi para se quarto se preparar para dormir, colocou o pijama fez o toalete e como sempre encontrou a cama pronta para ele se deitar, ele sempre se admirava com a competência de sua nora, apagou a luz do quarto e se virou para a cama.

Apesar do quarto estar escuro a luz da rua entrava e com aquela claridade era possível ver perfeitamente seu reflexo no espelho, examinou-se de cima a baixo, passou a mão pela barriga e depois pelo cabelo grisalho, esfregou a barba com a mão e foi para a cama, enquanto se cobria:

É pareço velho demais para fazer as coisas dos jovens.......

_Continua_

**Notas**

Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno....Primavera, Verão.... , inspirado no título de um filme de origem asiática.

(7) Mark Hamill ator que fez Luke Skywalker na Trilogia Guerra nas Estrelas.

**Comentários são bem-vindos.**


	5. Cap V O Caçador

**Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... **

**Autor: Lady RR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

COMMENTS: Esta fic participou do concurso do grupo Casa da Árvore em que tinha como objetivo escrever uma continuação ao ultimo episódio gravado da série The Lost World. A fic tem referências a vários episódios. No final do texto tem as notas, alguns dos nomes são acompanhados por números e quem tiver interesse deve ler as notas, mas isso não é obrigatório, o texto é compreensível sem a leitura das mesmas.

ALERTA: **A idéia da fic é que algumas perguntas só sejam respondidas no decorrer da leitura, outras no final. **Esse não é exatamente o texto final que entreguei para o concurso, corrigi uns erros de português (espero que todos) e segui algumas das sugestões que me deram, não todas porque sou teimosa e tenho dificuldades de mudar um texto que eu já escrevi, portanto os defeitos do texto continuam sendo culpa minha.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Queria agradecer a turma da Casa da Árvore sempre carinhosa e atenciosa com todos os seus participantes, também tenho que agradecer ao concurso que foi elaborado lá, sem ele este texto não teria nascido, não posso deixar de dizer muito obrigada às meninas que deram sugestões e me animaram a publicar a fic, principalmente Si (Zezé) e Cris Zanini.

AGRADECIMENTOS 2: Obrigada Rafinha, Cris, Nessa, Kakau, Claudia, Aline e Cintia.

**Capítulo V: O caçador**

_A arte de perder não é nenhum mistério;_

_tantas coisas contém em si o acidente_

_de perdê-las, que perder não é nada sério._

_Perca um pouquinho a cada dia. Aceite, austero,_

_a chave perdida, a hora gasta bestamente._

_A arte de perder não é nenhum mistério._

_Depois perca mais rápido, com mais critério:_

_lugares, nomes, a escala subseqüente_

_da viagem não feita. Nada disso é sério._

_- Mesmo perder você (a voz, o riso etéreo_

_que eu amo) não muda nada. Pois é evidente_

_que a arte de perder não chega a ser mistério_

_por muito que pareça muito sério._

_Uma Arte – Elizabeth Bishop_

- Hei, estou aqui! A valsa ainda não acabou!

Ele sentiu como se de repente tivesse sido acordado, e percebeu a jovem sorridente em seus braços.

- Estão todos olhando, ou continuamos a dançar ou saímos da pista. Aqui parados é que não podemos ficar – ela falou tranqüilamente e continuava sorrindo.

- Vamos parar então.

- Está bem, mas o que deu em você? – os dois caminhavam para um canto do salão onde tinham algumas pessoas conhecidas.

- Nada, eu só me distraí.

- Se distraiu no meio de um Strauss? – a moça muito simpática, de cabelos pretos volumosos que estavam presos numa trança que caía pelas costas, tinha um sorriso amplo e uma pele branca e delicada.

Ele ofereceu uma cadeira para ela sentar e percebeu que o grupo estava rindo e olhando para os dois interrogativamente, não só eles, mas algumas pessoas em volta.

- Afinal o que deu em vocês de ficarem parados atrapalhando os outros casais? – Um homem, que deveria ter por volta de uns 33, 35 anos questionou-os com um sorriso de pilhéria nos lábios.

- Não pergunte para mim, eu estava apenas seguindo, foi o cavaleiro que se distraiu no meio da dança.

- Foi sua beleza que me desnorteou, Srta Buchanans (8), a senhorita já se deu conta de como está deslumbrante esta noite?

- Você pensa que vai me enganar com este galanteio? Mas fico muito feliz com ele mesmo assim. – ela sorriu e olhou em redor – Vocês acham que eu devo acreditar nele? – todos riam, pois nada era sério para aquele grupo, não naquela noite.

Era uma noite suntuosa, e todas as pessoas importantes, ricas e influentes da cidade estavam naquele salão, seria o baile da estação, e tudo o que tivesse alguma relação com aquela noite seria comentado por semanas.

O palacete que estava sendo oferecido o baile, pertencia aos Buddenbrook (9) e eles eram os anfitriões, tudo estava impecável, a decoração, os músicos, a bebida, e principalmente os convidados. E aquele grupo em especial era um dos mais impecáveis, ele era formado por homens e mulheres advindos das mais importantes famílias da Inglaterra, eram todos solteiros e se planejavam várias uniões entre eles, afinal os casamentos sempre ocorriam entre essas famílias mesmo.

Alguns dos homens do grupo eram heróis de guerra, e entre eles também estavam uns dois que estavam começando uma carreira política que prometia ser bem sucedida, além daqueles que iriam continuar os negócios da família, o grupo era fechado na sua parte masculina por dois dos mais requisitados solteirões de todo o Reino Unido, Lorde John Richard Roxton e Sir Laurence Darrell (10). As moças também eram conhecidas, por sua beleza e claro sua riqueza, além de serem filhas de pessoas influentes no governo.

- Eu dou minha palavra que ele diz a verdade, a senhorita está realmente de fazer um homem tirar os pés do chão. – o rapaz disse isso dando um enorme suspiro e olhando discaradamente para a moça. A gargalhada foi geral.

- Então já que o senhor confirma as palavras do nosso amigo vou acreditar. Desculpas aceitas, mas ainda quero dançar, quem pode me acompanhar.

Algumas das moças lançaram um olhar de repreensão à moça, afinal por mais que elas pudessem se sentir à vontade com aqueles homens, se oferecer para dançar era um pouco demais. Ela não se importou e logo estava em pé caminhando para a pista de dança acompanhada de um dos rapazes, outros seguiram seu exemplo, e assim Roxton teve a chance de pedir licença dando a desculpa de que precisava cumprimentar uma pessoa que havia chegado. Ele se virou e andou em direção a uma sala contígua que dava para o jardim, mas antes de alcançar a porta de acesso foi interpelado por seu amigo Laurence.

Fazia meses que os dois andavam juntos sempre que possível, eles se conheceram durante a infância, as propriedades das suas famílias ficavam na mesma região, mas nunca ficaram próximos, foi após se tornarem adultos que se formou uma amizade, tinham muitas coisas e interesses em comum, tinham terras na mesma região, haviam herdado seus títulos, adoravam caçar, cavalgar e principalmente mulheres.

Laurence era oito anos mais velho, mas mantinha uma agilidade impressionante e por ser alto e magro ele não aparentava a idade, sendo louro não tinha nenhum cabelo grisalho, pelo menos nenhum que se pudesse notar, era extremamente simpático, brincalhão, discreto quando precisava e era um homem do mundo, havia conhecido quase todas as partes do globo terrestre, além da Europa, conhecia a Índia e como Roxton já havia caçado em diversas regiões da África, era muito bem educado e sensível aos sentimentos do amigo e apesar de sempre falarem de caçadas ele nunca falava da África, pois sabia da grande tragédia que ocasionou a morte de William, irmão do amigo.

Os dois se davam muito bem e andaram compartilhando pequenas confidências, e uma recente estada na Escócia criou um companheirismo entre os dois que só as viagens podem proporcionar, como não eram mais garotos normalmente conversavam abertamente, não sendo necessário manter a distância polida que é formalmente exigida entre as pessoas pela rigorosa educação britânica, herança da era vitoriana.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Ah, é você, vou tomar um ar.

- Você não pensou por um momento que eu acreditei naquela história?

- Que história? – Roxton franziu a testa num sinal de que nem tinha idéia do que o amigo estava falando.

- Você às vezes me preocupa, meu amigo. Como assim que história? Aquela de ficar paralisado no meio do salão por causa da beleza de nossa amiga. – ele falava com um sorriso nos lábios - Como um homem com uma mulher como aquela nos braços pode se distrair daquela forma? - vendo que não obtinha nenhuma resposta, continuou – sua sorte é que o jovem Castorp (11) também não acreditou na sua desculpa, se tivesse acreditado você teria problemas, afinal todos sabemos que ele pedirá a mão da moça dentro de poucas semanas, é só o tempo das duas famílias terminarem de se acertar.

- Ele não é um tolo e não iria se aborrecer com uma bobagem destas.

- Esta é sua sorte, se fosse qualquer outro rapaz um mal estar estaria criado e por nada.....mas não é isso que me preocupa.

- Logo vi que você não iria se ocupar com uma tolice destas. – Roxton finalmente relaxou e deu um daqueles sorrisos maliciosos dele.

O amigo já o conhecia bastante para perceber que ele baixou a guarda e perguntou de supetão – Com que mulher você estava sonhando?

Na hora o sorriso morreu na boca do Roxton, ele se sentiu embaraçado, porque realmente estava sonhando com outra mulher. Ele ficou mudo.

- Eu tinha razão, você estava pensando em outra mulher, e não era em Eveline (12).

Novamente o rosto de Roxton se retesou, e a lembrança de Eveline veio-lhe à mente, as coisas entre deles não andavam bem, não que ela não fosse bonita e inteligente, e principalmente não era uma dessas moças da sociedade cheia de frescuras, era uma mulher feita, e completamente apaixonada, o arranjo entre eles foi as mil maravilhas durante um tempo, mas agora já não bastava mais, ele queria mais, queria outra coisa, mas não sabia o quê.

- É Eveline, acho que esse é um dos problemas, você andou tão entusiasmado com ela, e deixou a mulher louca por você, ela perdeu o juízo por sua causa, mas pela sua cara surgiu outra pessoa. – o amigo continuava mudo – e você pretende trocar de "namorada" novamente. Quem é sua próxima vítima?

- Não é ninguém, eu não tenho ninguém em mente, muito menos uma vítima.

- Realmente não é exatamente ruim cair encantada em seus braços, não vi nenhuma mulher reclamar. – ele tentou iniciar uma risada, mas olhando para o amigo percebeu que o clima não estava propício. – Vamos sair daqui, o jardim deve estar mais calmo.

Os dois atravessaram a porta e logo se encontravam ao ar livre, havia algumas pessoas no jardim conversando, mas elas pareciam não querer ser incomodadas assim como eles, então Laurence achou que lá seria um bom lugar para conversarem, porque sair do baile tão cedo estava completamente fora de cogitação.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Eveline? Parecia estar tudo indo muito bem, o arranjo entre vocês estava perfeito.

- Hum, hum – foi toda a resposta que ele conseguiu.

- Nossa, temos aqui um grande orador.

Roxton virou surpreso para ele, e respondeu: - Você não foi à primeira pessoa a me dizer isso.

- Mesmo? Quem mais compartilha da minha opinião? Você precisa me apresentar – ele falou em tom de galhofa.

- Na verdade não consigo lembrar quem me disse isso antes, mas já ouvi com certeza.

- Realmente você esta ficando velho, dizem que a primeira coisa que a gente perde é a memória.

Finalmente Roxton esboçou um sorriso e o clima melhorou. O amigo não querendo perder o momento prosseguiu:

– Eu não quero chateá-lo, mas eu realmente achava que vocês dois estavam indo bem, afinal ela é perfeita para você, e faz pouco tempo que vocês estão juntos. Pensei que com ela a coisa iria durar. Na minha opinião as outras garotas passaram rápido, por serem apenas garotas, não serviam para você, eram um tanto ciumentas, e Eveline é calma, tranqüila, segura de si, nunca traria problemas, pois é uma mulher feita, com a cabeça no lugar e nunca pediria mais do que você pudesse lhe dar.

- Porque você está me dizendo essas coisas, eu e Eveline estamos bem.

- Mesmo?

- .....Num sei, mas não aconteceu nada, só estou enfastiado, ela não é tudo o que eu esperava. Mas mesmo assim não entendo onde você quer chegar.

- É, acho que lhe devo uma explicação. Primeiro estive falando de você com quem realmente se preocupa com seu futuro.

Os dois homens se olharam seriamente.

– Sua mãe está muito preocupada com você, na verdade não com você, e sim com um neto, o neto que não vem, ela acha que passou da hora de você escolher uma esposa e formar uma família, você precisa de um filho para herdar seu título e manter o nome da família. Espere não diga nada, aqui não é bem um lugar para conversarmos e eu não quero dar minha opinião aqui, não no jardim dos Buddenbrook e com uma festa maravilhosa para desfrutar, mas antes de entrarmos quero adiantar algumas coisas, assim você não vai dizer que te peguei desprevenido.

- Grande amigo você é.... – os dois sorriram amigavelmente.

- Mas tem mais uma coisa. Eveline marcou um encontro comigo, estive com ela no almoço, ela não estava bem, estava com raiva de você, e não era coisa de momento, ela estava mesmo furiosa, meu caro você está em maus lençóis com ela.

- Não consigo entender o porque, não aconteceu nada, ontem à tarde estivemos juntos e não ocorreu nada demais.

- Bem, acho que um assunto tem relação com o outro de qualquer forma, temos que conversar, pois prometi a essas duas senhoras que falaria com você. Que tal no café da manhã?

- Perfeito, o difícil será estarmos acordados e animados amanhã cedo depois da noite que ainda nos aguarda.

- Você tem razão, mas eu não vou me preocupar com isso, vamos entrar tem muitas moças esperando a nossa companhia. – os dois se encaminharam para a porta e logo que entraram na sala, um homem exclamou:

- Aí estão vocês. Finalmente os encontro, Elinor e Mariane (13) fazem questão da presença de vocês, e o Barão Gastão de Nueil (14) quer lhe falar Laurence.

- Então é melhor irmos logo, atender todos esses chamados.

O resto da noite correu como o esperado, muitas conversas, pessoas fazendo observações sobre as outras, boa bebida, boa comida, boa música. Com toda a atenção que Roxton tinha que dar as pessoas ele logo se esqueceu da conversa com Laurence, mas toda a vez que olhava para a srta Buchanans voltava a sensação que o dominou na pista de dança, de que ele deveria estar em outro lugar, de que ele esteve dançando com outra mulher em outro espaço, num lugar muito diferente daquele suntuoso salão, a sensação que ele perdeu alguma coisa, um vazio que nada preenchia.

Assim que foi conveniente ele voltou para seu apartamento na Vigo Street, ele nunca foi realmente fã de bailes e aquele parecia mais interminável do que os outros. Sua mãe morar, durante suas estadas na capital, numa bela casa, praticamente uma mansão num bairro elegante de Londres, e que tecnicamente a casa era dele, pois ele herdou tudo que foi de seu pai, ele se sentia melhor no seu apartamento, lá sua mãe não controlaria sua vida, e ele tinha mais liberdade.

Era um apartamento no andar térreo, espaçoso e tinha vários cômodos, praticamente todos estavam ocupados com cabeças de animais empalhados, os troféus que ele conquistara ao longo de sua vida como caçador, mas fazia um longo tempo que ele olhava aquilo tudo e nada sentia, as peças perderam o significado, ele não sabia porque, nem quando isso aconteceu, mas era um fato, só não tirou tudo dali porque não conseguiu entender ainda o que aconteceu.

Quando ele chegou em casa, seu mordomo o aguardava com uma xícara de chá. Roxton o informou que teria uma visita para o café da manhã, informou a hora que queria ser chamado e o dispensou.

Depois que o mordomo sumiu das suas vistas ele começou a andar pela casa, sem acender as luzes, os troféus faziam sombras na penumbra e ele tentava identificá-los e lembrar como foi caçar cada um deles, ele procurava reviver aquelas emoções, procurava descobrir porque cada caçada o deixava feliz e animado, mas depois de algum tempo fazendo isso percebeu que não conseguia nem ao menos vislumbrar um pouco daquele sentimento, definitivamente não tinha mais vontade de caçar....se ele não queria mais caçar, o que faria?

O que traria de novo a vida para o seu cotidiano? Durante muito tempo era caçar que o definia para ele e para os outros, ser um bom caçador era tudo o que importava, era o que dava sentido para a sua vida, e agora? Mas uma vez ele se punha a refletir como tinha perdido esta vontade, mas nada, a única coisa que era certa era que ele tinha perdido alguma coisa.

Ele se sentou na sala de jogos e se deixou ficar até o amanhecer, viu a luz pouco a pouco entrar pela casa, mas não se mexeu, sentia como se estivesse de tocaia, lembrava que para apanhar certos animais a tocaia deveria ser feita por horas, mas ele não estava caçando nenhum animal, estava na verdade tentando apanhar um sentimento.

Na hora combinada o mordomo foi chamá-lo não o encontrando em seu quarto, dirigiu-se à sala de jogos, não era a primeira vez que seu patrão passava a noite em claro naquele lugar, ele entrou silenciosamente e pigarreou dando assim um sinal da sua presença, quando Roxton se virou ele informou as horas e saiu.

Ele não estava muito animado com a conversa que teria com o amigo, sabia muito bem quais as preocupações de sua mãe e não lhe tirava a razão, por um momento invejou Laurence, ele era livre, a mulher de Laurence morreu alguns anos após o casamento, mas antes lhe deu dois filhos homens, o casamento tinha sido arranjado e na verdade o amigo nunca foi muito ligado a esposa, deixou os filhos com a avó e foi fazer o que queria. Assim resolveu o problema dos herdeiros, agora ninguém poderia cobrar nada dele.

Logo que este pensamento passou por Roxton ele começou a se criticar, que absurdo querer ter um casamento sem amor, a morte precoce da esposa, e dois filhos que cresceram sem mãe e com a constante ausência do pai, ele não queria realmente isso para ele, mas pensar em casar não era nada animador, ainda mais casar só para manter o nome da família.

Roxton odiava pensar que nunca teria um filho, ou filhos, pessoas para ver crescer e mostrar o mundo. Mas a mãe dos seus filhos que era o problema, de qualquer forma ele teria que escolher uma mulher, mas qual?

Ele olhou o relógio e imaginou que dentro em pouco tempo o amigo chegaria, e ele teria que arranjar uma explicação para o que ocorreu ontem com a Srta Buchanans, foi tão real, por um instante ele estava numa sala rústica, com um som de vitrola velha e a risada de outra mulher e estavam os dois sós, foi tão real, quase palpável, ele achou que se a moça não tivesse o interrompido ele poderia ter reconhecido todo o cenário e a mulher....nas ultimas horas ele pensou diversas vezes naquilo, tentando ver um rosto.

Menos de meia hora depois, Roxton estava banhado, barbeado e recebendo seu amigo na sala de visitas, não seria a primeira vez que eles tomariam o café da manhã na companhia um do outro, comer, lendo as principais notícias dos jornais, fazendo alguns comentários, falando sobre o tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e planejando as próximas atividades dos dois. E desta vez não foi diferente, fizeram tudo isso e quando terminaram a conversa séria começou.

Nada do que Laurence disse ao Roxton era novidade para qualquer um dos dois, John sabia da necessidade que ele tinha de formar uma família, ter pelo menos um filho, mas não se sentia inclinado a casar.

O amigo deu algumas sugestões que para ele eram inaceitáveis, mas não ligou para as idéias do amigo, porque sabia que ele fazia isso quase como uma obrigação, Laurence disse que cumpriu com sua obrigação em relação ao pedido de Lady Roxton e arrancou do amigo algumas palavras que demonstravam que o assunto não seria esquecido por ele e que o caçador entendia que teria que tomar uma atitude.

Por fim entraram num assunto que tinha que ser resolvido imediatamente: Eveline.

- Bem meu amigo, seu negócio com Eveline está meio complicado.

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando, não consigo encontrar um motivo para ela estar zangada, tudo tem corrido normalmente, como nas ultimas semanas, e ontem não fugiu à regra...será que ela enlouqueceu e quer algo mais de mim?

- Meu caro, você parece que nasceu ontem....e isso não é verdade, você sabe exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Sem joguinhos, eu não sei mesmo, o que me preocupa é que Eveline vire um problema, se isso acontecer temos que encerrar esta história imediatamente, mas não gostaria que fosse de alguma forma vulgar ou tempestuosa, nada que possa provocar qualquer tipo de inimizades ou...

- Comentários.

- Nem pensei nesta possibilidade, estava pensando em alguma cena desagradável que ela possa fazer, detesto cenas.

- Que homem não detesta? ...Mas se você não quer uma cena não deveria provocá-la.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Esta conversa está começando a me aborrecer, se você tem alguma coisa para falar diga de uma vez homem.

- Eu esperava que você confiasse em mim, assim como confio em você e me dissesse o que realmente está acontecendo.

- Já lhe disse: nada está acontecendo, e eu não estou lhe escondendo nada, confio em você. – pela voz de Roxton, o amigo percebeu que ele realmente estava ficando irritado com tantos rodeios, mas não poderia ser diferente, apesar de amigos íntimos algumas coisas nunca poderiam sem comentadas sem alguma preparação.

- O que perturbou Eveline, foi ela saber que você tinha outra amante, ou está apaixonado por outra mulher.

Roxton olhou intrigado para seu interlocutor e depois começou a rir: - Isso é um absurdo! De onde ela tirou isso? Quem parece que nasceu ontem foi você! Ela jogou contigo para ver se descobria alguma coisa...talvez tenha percebido que ela não me deixa tão entusiasmado como nos nossos primeiros encontros.

- Eu não nasci ontem, e sei quando uma mulher está querendo arrancar alguma coisa de mim, e posso lhe garantir que ela não estava, ela realmente estava nervosa e muito brava, quase não se continha. Você feriu os sentimentos dela! Pisou nos seus brios...

- Claro que não, pare de dizer isto, eu já falei que não aconteceu nada.

- Ela me disse que teve que usar toda a sua força para não fazer um escândalo no ultimo encontro de vocês e que lhe contou uma mentira sobre um compromisso para não ter que ficar encarando você.

- Quer dizer que ela mentiu pra mim e é ela que está brava?! se eu me importasse com isso, se ela pensa que vai fazer joguinho comigo para me fazer ficar com ciúmes está muito enganada...e isso me deu a certeza de que devemos romper o mais rápido possível.

- Com as coisas tomando este rumo realmente você deveria terminar tudo, principalmente estando ligado à outra mulher, e Eveline já sabendo disso.

- Já lhe disse que não tenho ninguém...

Antes que ele começasse uma discussão, pois Roxton já mostrou estar mais do que aborrecido com aquela história o amigo o interrompeu com uma pergunta, a pergunta que na verdade estava na cabeça dele. – Em que mulher você estava pensando ontem durante a valsa, com a srta Buchanans?

Essa pegou Roxton despreparado e ele só murmurou: - Em ninguém...e não adianta me olhar assim! Em ninguém mesmo, só uma aparição um fantasma sem nome...

- Marguerite.

Um frio percorreu a espinha do caçador "Marguerite" ...meu deus Marguerite, era nela que estava pensando, seu sangue esquentou e ele sentiu um calor momentâneo, ao mesmo tempo que não controlava seus pensamentos, estava mais intrigado ainda..Marguerite?! Por que?

- Então meu amigo era mesmo Marguerite?

Um Roxton confuso respondeu: - Como diabos?..eu nem mesmo sabia.....bem se explique.

- Afinal meu amigo ainda mantém seus segredinhos..... - Laurence tentava tirar o clima pesado com uma brincadeira inofensiva, mas percebeu que seu companheiro não estava interessado em brincadeira pelo seu olhar percebeu que ele desejava uma resposta, e uma resposta rápida. – Foi Eveline que me disse.

- Mas como? – suas palavras tinham uma urgência que não passou despercebida pelo amigo.

- Você fala dormindo. – o Lorde ficou constrangido por um momento e ele decidiu continuar – Eveline ouviu você chamando por Marguerite, não foi a primeira vez que você falava dormindo, mas ela nunca tinha entendido o nome, mas desta ultima vez, foi impossível para ela não notar que você chamava por outra.

O outro continuava em silêncio, ainda tentando entender o que ouvia – Você pode imaginar os sentimentos de Eveline, quando ela percebeu que o homem a seu lado esteve pensando em outra durante todos os dias em que estiveram juntos...... – o silêncio continuava – esse é um erro dos mais grosseiros, e acho que você realmente deve terminar sua relação com ela, mesmo porque acho que ela mesma vai provocar o rompimento, mas faça com tato, mantenha um mínimo de decência entre os dois.

- Com certeza...- essas foram todas as palavras que ele pronunciou.

O amigo permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns minutos e vendo que precisava quebrar o clima e também curioso por saber quem é esta mulher que ele nunca ouvirá falar e que provocou a introspecção do seu companheiro, arriscou: - E então, não vai me contar quem é esta mulher? Alguma namorada que o abandonou?

Roxton olhou para o amigo ainda sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, e mais para tentar colocar as coisas em ordem em sua cabeça do que para matar a curiosidade do amigo, respondeu: - Não, ela não foi minha namorada, amiga ou qualquer coisa neste sentido. Foi ela que financiou a Expedição Challenger para a Amazônia.

- E? Continue...

- Não tem muito mais, viajamos, descobrimos o mundo pré-histórico do Challenger e voltamos, depois eu nunca mais a vi.

- E como ela era? Vamos tem mais alguma coisa. – ele não entendia porque Roxton estava tão lacônico.

- Ela era terrível! Mentirosa, arrogante, convencida, ambiciosa, preocupada só com si mesma e com as vantagens financeiras que ela obteria, em outras palavras estava disposta a arriscar a vida de todos por pedras preciosas ou coisa que o valha.

- Nossa! Parece que ela te enfureceu....ela deve ser muito feia também – ele comentou já sabendo a resposta, ele só queria colocar mais lenha na fogueira que ele percebeu que já estava queimando.

Roxton deu um suspiro e disse sem se preocupar em esconder seus sentimentos: Ela era linda! Uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu conheci! Cabelos encaracolados pretos, olhos verdes enormes que pareciam querer engolir o mundo, pele branca, traços ao mesmo tempo delicados e fortes, não sei exatamente como explicar.... também era muito corajosa e atirava muito bem. Poucas mulheres não ficariam histéricas na frente de um dinossauro e ela se comportou muito bem, nos momentos de perigo.

Laurence olhava o amigo e percebia que havia algo mais, que tinha alguma coisa que ele não tinha dito: - John, somos amigos e você pode confiar em mim, o que houve entre vocês? Ou melhor, se houve alguma coisa muito forte, porque você não dá um jeito nisso?

- Mas não houve nada....não vou esconder de você que desejei aquela mulher, que homem não desejaria possuir uma beleza daquelas, mas nada aconteceu, não houve tempo, ela não era uma dessas mulheres que com meia dúzia de galanteios você seduz, e nós não tivemos tempo e nem sei se eu gostaria de investir tanto em alguém com aquele caráter.

Vendo que sua resposta não satisfazia o amigo, e nem ele próprio ele acrescentou – Sei que isto não o convence, mas quero deixar bem claro, que fiquei mais espantado que você quando soube que estive sonhando com ela, eu realmente não a vi mais, nem sequer pensei nela, encontrei os outros membros da expedição algumas vezes, mas ela nunca, e realmente não tem motivo algum para que eu pense na Srta Krux.

- Então este é o nome dela, Srta Krux..........e para quem não pensa nela, você anda sendo surpreendido por ela muitas vezes, sonhando com ela enquanto está dormindo e ontem no baile foi acordado mesmo!

- Realmente...isso é o que me intriga.

- Não só a você meu amigo......mas está ficando tarde e eu tenho alguns compromissos, à tarde você estará no clube?

- Sim, claro. Tomarei a chá no clube.

- Então até mais tarde, e aí poderemos falar mais sobre este assunto.

- Nem em sonho, este assunto morreu. Só tenho que pensar como vou me desembaraçar de Eveline.

- Você que sabe meu amigo, até mais.

Laurence saiu, e Roxton ficou mais uma vez sozinho na sala que ele conhecia tão bem, mas alguma coisa havia mudado e ele não sabia o que, tudo que ele queria é que aquela sensação de perda tivesse ido embora com o amigo.

_Continua _

**Notas**

Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno....Primavera, Verão.... , inspirado no título de um filme de origem asiática.

(8) Daisy Buchanans personagem feminina principal do livro "O Grande Gatsby" de F.Scott Fitzgerald.

(9) "Os Buddenbrook: decadência duma família" obra do escritor alemão Thomas Mann.

(10) Laurence Darrel personagem do livro "O Fio da Navalha" de William Somerset Maugham.

(11) Hans Castorp personagem principal do livro "A Montanha Mágica" de Thomas Mann.

(12) Eveline Hill personagem do conto "Eveline" de James Joyce, faz parte do livro Dublinenses.

(13) Elinor e Marianne Dashwood personagens principais do livro "Razão e Sensibilidade" de Jane Austen.

(14) Barão Gastão de Nueil personagem do conto "A Mulher abandonada" de Honoré de Balzac.

**Comentários são bem vindos**


	6. Cap VI A Garota do Futuro

**Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... **

**Autor: Lady RR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

COMMENTS: Esta fic participou do concurso do grupo Casa da Árvore em que tinha como objetivo escrever uma continuação ao ultimo episódio gravado da série The Lost World. A fic tem referências a vários episódios. No final do texto tem as notas, alguns dos nomes são acompanhados por números e quem tiver interesse deve ler as notas, mas isso não é obrigatório, o texto é compreensível sem a leitura das mesmas.

ALERTA: **A idéia da fic é que algumas perguntas só sejam respondidas no decorrer da leitura, outras no final. **Esse não é exatamente o texto final que entreguei para o concurso, corrigi uns erros de português (espero que todos) e segui algumas das sugestões que me deram, não todas porque sou teimosa e tenho dificuldades de mudar um texto que eu já escrevi, portanto os defeitos do texto continuam sendo culpa minha.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Queria agradecer a turma da Casa da Árvore sempre carinhosa e atenciosa com todos os seus participantes, também tenho que agradecer ao concurso que foi elaborado l�, sem ele este texto não teria nascido, não posso deixar de dizer muito obrigada às meninas que deram sugestões e me animaram a publicar a fic, principalmente Si (Zezé) e Cris Zanini.

AGRADECIMENTOS 2: Obrigada Rafinha, Cris, Nessa, Kakau, Claudia, Aline e Cintia.

**Capítulo VI: A Garota do Futuro **

_Como acordar sem sofrimento?_

_Recomeçar sem horror?_

_Como repetir, dia seguinte após dia seguinte,_

_A fábula inconclusa,_

_Suportar a semelhança das coisas ásperas_

_De amanhã com as coisas ásperas de hoje?_

_Como proteger-me das feridas_

_Que rasga em mim o acontecimento,_

_Qualquer acontecimento_

_Que lembra a Terra e sua púrpura_

_Demente?_

_Acordar, Viver – Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

Ela acordou sobressaltada, olhava para todos os lados, seus olhos não estavam acostumados com aquela luminosidade, piscou algumas vezes e finalmente reconheceu o lugar onde estava, respirou aliviada percebendo que estava exatamente no seu local de dormir e as suas coisas estavam exatamente onde ela havia deixado, só neste momento ela tirou a mão de sua balestra e a pousou ao lado do seu corpo.

Riu de si mesma, não era a primeira vez nos últimos dias que sonhava com animais enormes e ferozes a perseguindo, pegou um livro que estava aberto ao seu lado e falou consigo mesma:

- "Tenho que parar de ficar olhando para essas criaturas".

Mas ao mesmo tempo pensou que elas eram tão lindas e fortes, havia qualquer coisa nelas que a atraíam, ela as temia porque só pelas fotografias do livro dava para perceber que esses animais não poderiam ser mortos facilmente.

- "Será que alguma pessoa vivia no tempo de vocês?"

Depois do primeiro pesadelo ela tinha decidido deixar aquele livro longe dela, mas não conseguiu se livrar dele, ele a fascinava, ela não sabia ler, mas era um livro com muitas imagens, e todas de coisas que ela não conhecia.

O livro era de capa preta e o seu assunto era a pré-história em especial os animais que lá viveram, a página que estava aberta mostrava a figura de vários brontossauros um dos que ela mais gostava, logo seguido pelos t-rex e raptors, que eram seus preferidos, ela não sabia seus nomes e os chamava de grandão, dentuço e gatos. Ela não sabia porque, mas achava que aquelas criaturas eram astutas como os gatos.

Muitos animais morreram depois da guerra apocalíptica que acabou com o mundo, a grande maioria foi extinta, alguns que sobreviveram viraram comida, mas os gatos, apesar de serem caçados e também quase não terem o que comer, conseguiram se manter vivos, eram espertos e a cativaram quando ela era criança, ela os admirava como admirava aqueles olhos vivos das criaturas do livro.

A moça esfregou seus olhos e se espreguiçou, ali era um ótimo esconderijo, ninguém nunca desconfiou que ela ficasse nos tubos de respiração daquela construção, ele só tinha um problema era muito frio à noite e simplesmente uma sauna durante o dia, mas ela não se mudava, afinal só lá que ela poderia tirar umas horas de sono sem ser capturada pelos caçadores de escravos, e principalmente não era importunada por aquele canalha que traiu todos os seus amigos entregando-os aos traficantes de escravos.

Apesar de já terem se passado anos ela nunca se perdoou por um dia ter confiado nele, mesmo sabendo que ela não foi a única a ser enganada, ela não se conformava de não ter percebido quais as reais intenções daquele jovem sorridente. Ela deu um tapa em seu próprio rosto para esquecer daquele sujeito e tudo o que tinha acontecido, afinal ela tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, estava com fome, precisava arranjar alguma coisa para comer e rápido.

Ficou imóvel alguns momentos, atenta a qualquer ruído que pudesse denunciar a presença de algum estranho, puxou a grade do respiradouro para dentro deu uma olhada atenta em volta, atenta a tudo, observou os cantos que poderiam servir de esconderijo para alguém de tocaia e depois de se sentir segura se esgueirou para fora, e recolocou a grade no lugar.

Depois disso tomou o cuidado para que ninguém que pudesse passar por lá visse suas pegadas ou qualquer vestígio de que ela tivesse transitado pelo local, era uma possibilidade remota que alguém aparecesse, mas seguro morreu de velho. Este era um ritual de todos os dias e eram essas precauções que poderiam parecer exageradas a qualquer leigo que a mantinham viva e livre.

A garota caminhou por dentro do prédio, sempre próxima às paredes e atenta a qualquer movimento ou ruído, ela sabia que não encontraria ali nada que pudesse comer, o lugar já havia sido revirado diversas vezes, por diversas pessoas, inclusive por ela.

Sua esperança era encontrar alguma coisa num esconderijo que havia sido descoberto pelos traficantes há alguns dias, já fazia semanas que ela sabia que tinham algumas pessoas vivendo no telhado de um prédio que um dia deveria ter sido uma biblioteca, ela não se aproximou e torceu para que eles não soubessem da sua presença à apenas alguns quarteirões, foi sua sorte eles não terem percebido nada, mas foi azar deles, eles não serem tão silenciosas e precavidos, não só ela achou o esconderijo mas traficantes também os encontraram.

Ela já tinha ido lá há alguns dias, foi assim que achou o livro com as gravuras que ela tanto gostava, mas quando estava l�, ouviu o som de um carro se aproximando e tratou de ficar longe do local.

Era costume dos traficantes voltar várias vezes no local de um esconderijo descoberto para saber se alguém que escapou da primeira vez era burro o suficiente para voltar, infelizmente eles costumavam ter razão porque sempre aparecia algum retardatário que tinha a intenção de pegar as suas coisas, ferramentas ou comida.

Agora ela não tinha muitas opções e resolveu se arriscar, não havia nada para comer no seu local secreto e não tinha outra idéia na cabeça, pensou por vários dias se seria seguro, ou até mesmo um outro lugar para procurar comida, mas nada lhe veio à cabeça.

- Essa maldita necessidade de comer!...Seria ótimo não precisar assim de comida...Alguém poderia inventar alguma coisa para acabar com este tormento, afinal nunca há comida o suficiente.

Durante os anos que ela ficou escondida no metrô, ouviu histórias de que mesmo antes da guerra não havia comida suficiente no mundo para todos, e nos últimos dias este pensamento lhe passava pela cabeça, fazer algo que acabasse com a fome. "Esses homens de estudo inventaram quase tudo, até mesmo um jeito de acabar com o mundo, mas na fome eles não deram um jeito", ela tivera esta idéia num sonho e quando a fome a apertava ela revivia estas idéias.

Já próxima da biblioteca ela parou, ficou algum tempo de tocaia para ter certeza que ninguém vigiava o prédio, depois ela o rodeou atenta aos outros edifícios e depois quando não tinha mais dúvidas de que o local estava completamente abandonado, entrou por uma das janelas mais baixas. Subiu para o andar superior e lá foi procurar a passagem que dava para o sótão, não foi difícil encontrar, os traficantes deixaram a passagem escancarada, e até a escada de corda estava abaixada. Um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha:

- Isto está muito fácil.

Deixando o medo de lado ela subiu a escada e ficou parada tentando fazer com que os olhos se acostumassem a pouca luz do local, logo ela se adaptou e conseguiu vasculhar o local, tinha poucas coisas espalhadas, aquelas pessoas não deveriam ter muitas coisas e o que teria algum valor já foi levado. Ela ainda achou um pequeno par de sapatos.

- Tinha uma criança com eles...quanto tempo ela vai sobreviver?...Melhor não pensar nestas coisas...onde eles poderiam guardar a comida?...

Remexendo as coisas que estavam espalhadas ela não achou nada, ai começou a tirar as tábuas do lugar e abrir qualquer canto ou pequeno buraco que pudesse servir para guardar latas ou pão, ou...na verdade não importava o que, contanto que pudesse ser de alguma forma chamado de alimento...finalmente ela achou num dos vãos entre a madeira e o telhado uma lata, era uma lata de salsichas, ela sorriu para si mesma, afinal valera a pena correr o risco, ela continuo procurando e achou um pequeno saco com pão dentro, mas não poderia ser comido estava completamente podre, quase todo verde e com pontos de bolor, ela fez uma careta e quase disse uma prece lá do jeito dela:

- Diabos, bem que poderia ter mais alguma coisa, vamos , vamos, pense onde mais eles poderiam guardar...

Ela ainda procurou em mais alguns lugares entre a parede e o telhado e também nas vigas, aí radicalizou e começou a tirar pedaços das tábuas do chão, apesar de saber que a maioria daria para o andar de baixo e se ela não fosse descoberta pelo barulho que estava fazendo, seria pelo tombo quando o andar desabasse...parou alguns instantes pensando na besteira que estava fazendo, e só aí resolveu parar e se concentrar:

- Bem nada de comida aqui, mas poderia ter mais coisas... - conseguiu dois tocos de velas, e uma caixa de fósforos com alguns ainda intactos.

Quase na saída ela teve uma idéia que veio como um raio.:

- Eles podem ter escondido comida em outro lugar, porque eles guardariam tudo no mesmo local? Deve ser por isso que saiam tantas vezes...

A garota desceu no sótão e começou a olhar ao redor, percebeu que levaria dias procurando em todos os cantos e que tal operação seria muito arriscada, ficou imóvel por alguns minutos depois encostou-se à parede e agachou-se ainda olhando a toda volta.

O prédio era um quadrado de dois andares. Na frente deveria ter tido portas grandes, mas que não estavam mais l�, a saguão era separado por um balcão que ficava a apenas três metros da porta e se estendida por boa parte da local, depois do saguão havia um grande espaço, com muitos papéis espalhados pelo chão, na verdade eram páginas de livros e talvez também jornais, por toda a volta, tinha estantes nas paredes, na verdade as paredes eram as estantes, em alguns pontos os livros ainda estavam l�, além desta enorme sala que hoje está quase vazia ( o lugar deve ter sido a sala de leitura da biblioteca) no primeiro piso tinha uma escada que dava acesso ao andar superior e também uma passagem que levada a um corredor que dava acesso aos banheiros, ao local que deveria ter sido a cozinha dos funcionários, um depósito e a saída para os fundos do prédio.

No andar superior é que deveriam ficar os livros, era também amplo e só tinha duas sala que hoje estavam completamente destruídas e praticamente vazias as únicas coisas que restavam eram alguns livros e muitos papéis soltos, assim como em todos os ambientes do prédio, na sala principal as estantes ainda estavam quase todas l�, apesar de muitas delas destruídas, mas como não eram de madeira não foram levadas, e havia pilhas de livros em alguns lugares.

Ela continuava observando esperando que alguma coisa chamasse a sua atenção, ela agora estava na ponta de cima da escada, olhando hora para o saguão inferior ora para o superior, quando seus olhos perceberam que em alguns poucos lugares os livros estavam ainda nas estantes, nos seus devidos lugares.

- Como não vi isso antes, mas que burra!

Desceu rapidamente, mas não sem cautela, pois já havia recuperado sua calma e não desejava que nada estragasse o seu dia, ou sua vida, e caminhou na direção dos livros, teve que fazer uma grande volta porque não queria ficar exposta a qualquer par de olhos fora do edifício, chegando ao primeiro lugar, tirou os livros do lugar e percebeu que um pedaço da parede atrás dos livros estava no mínimo estranho, ela empurrou e um pedaço da parede praticamente caiu na sua mão, os antigos moradores do prédio haviam feito cuidadosamente buracos nas paredes mas sem destruírem os tijolos assim depois de guardar o tesouro deles eles recolocavam os tijolos e depois os livros.

No primeiro lugar ela achou dois vidros um de mini-milho e outro de pepinos, no próximo não teve tanta sorte não havia nada, atrás de uma terceira fileira de livros não tinha nada a parede estava intacta, ela descobriu para sua decepção que algumas fileiras eram só para enganar. Continuando este trabalho, ela ainda achou mais duas latas uma de palmito e outra que ela não conseguiu identificar.

Pegou suas "compras" e saiu do lugar assim como entrou, estava feliz consigo mesma, afinal o risco não foi tão grande pela quantidade de comida que conseguiu, era a primeira vez em meses que ela tinha tanta coisa para comer, voltou para seu esconderijo confiante.

Claro que parou algumas vezes e fez alguns desvios para garantir que não estava sendo seguida, ao abrir a passagem pelo respiradouro colocou primeiro suas conquistas dentro da passagem e quando ia pular para dentro, parou, ficou olhando o lugar vazio, quente, com o ar viciado e com quase nada que realmente tivesse algum significado para ela.

A Garota deu um suspiro e continuou olhando para suas coisas, um pano que ela fazia de coberta, um pote plástico que era seu prato, mais algumas coisas úteis (faca, cantil, etc), enfim nada interessante, ela pegou o livro com as figuras e a lata de salsicha e resolveu passear.

- Está muito quente para ficar aqui dentro. Com a sorte que estou hoje posso até encontrar mais comida.

Falou mais sem muita convicção que isso fosse possível, ela queria mesmo é passear, não ficar naquele local claustrofóbico.

Saiu novamente com todos os cuidados e se dirigiu à pequena área verde praticamente ao lado do prédio onde ela se "hospedava", haviam lhe contado que ali existiu uma grande floresta, mas agora era um pequeno lugar que dava para atravessar em quarenta e cinco minutos se a pessoa não andasse muito devagar, tinha árvores, e algumas delas eram realmente gigantes, e lá também tinha uma pequena caverna bem no meio do caminho, para seguir adiante era preciso contornar aquela pequena colina com a caverna bem no meio.

Ela conhecia o lugar muito bem, foi ao local diversas vezes, e nas últimas semanas ela tinha adquirido o gosto de visitar o local, por mais que fosse perigoso, ela tinha uma forte sensação de segurança e conforto quando estava l�, principalmente perto da imensa árvore que praticamente ficava no meio da área.

Ela não se importava com o perigo, e parou de questionar a razão desta sensação já que não achava respostas satisfatórias, ela só aceitou o fato de que se sentia bem ali.

Caminhando em direção ao seu novo local favorito ela não deixou de prestar atenção a sua volta, chegando lá ela sentou à sombra de uma das árvores e ficou folheando o livro só imaginando como seria viver num lugar com aquelas criaturas, um lugar com fartura de alimentos e principalmente com pessoas que ela pudesse conversar, seria legal ter uma amiga, ter uma família...

_Continua_

**Notas**

Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... , inspirado no título de um filme de origem asiática.


	7. Cap VII A Garota da Selva

**Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... **

**Autor: Lady RR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

COMMENTS: Esta fic participou do concurso do grupo Casa da Árvore em que tinha como objetivo escrever uma continuação ao ultimo episódio gravado da série The Lost World. A fic tem referências a vários episódios. No final do texto tem as notas, alguns dos nomes são acompanhados por números e quem tiver interesse deve ler as notas, mas isso não é obrigatório, o texto é compreensível sem a leitura das mesmas.

ALERTA: **A idéia da fic é que algumas perguntas só sejam respondidas no decorrer da leitura, outras no final. **Esse não é exatamente o texto final que entreguei para o concurso, corrigi uns erros de português (espero que todos) e segui algumas das sugestões que me deram, não todas porque sou teimosa e tenho dificuldades de mudar um texto que eu já escrevi, portanto os defeitos do texto continuam sendo culpa minha.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Queria agradecer a turma da Casa da Árvore sempre carinhosa e atenciosa com todos os seus participantes, também tenho que agradecer ao concurso que foi elaborado l� sem ele este texto não teria nascido, não posso deixar de dizer muito obrigada às meninas que deram sugestões e me animaram a publicar a fic, principalmente Si (Zezé) e Cris Zanini.

AGRADECIMENTOS 2: Obrigada Rafinha, Cris, Nessa, Kakau, Claudia, Aline e Cintia.

**Capítulo VII: A Garota da Selva**

_De repente não mais que de repente fez-se triste o que se fez amante _

_E de sozinho o que se fez contente_

_Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante_

_Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante_

_De repente não mais que de repente_

_Soneto da Separação – Vinícius de Moraes e Antônio Carlos Jobim_

- Ei, ei...no que você está pensando?

- Ah em nada!

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta, você não vai responder?

- O que foi Assai?

- Ora Verônica você fica tão distante às vezes, te perguntei sobre o Danú? Se você está com saudade dele.

- Claro que sim.

- Nossa! Quanto entusiasmo!

- Estou com saudade e só, o que você quer que eu diga?

- Que está ansiosa pra encontrílo, que está morrendo de saudade, que sente falta dele, que qualquer coisa, menos o "claro que sim" sem graça que você me respondeu.

- O que você quer de mim Assaí? Eu sinto a falta dele sim, e já conversamos sobre este assunto...espere, baixe-se... – as duas moças se inclinaram e Verônica observou atentamente a criatura que vinha correndo na direção das duas, era só mais um dos dinossauros da região, um estauricossauro (15).

As duas continuavam abaixadas escondidas atrás de algumas folhagens, o estauricossauro parou a alguns metros, Verônica já estava com uma de suas facas na mão, mas para espanto das duas o animal olhou em volta e correu em outra direção. As duas se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Desta vez tivemos sorte. – falou uma Assaí aliviada.

- Espero que tenha sido só sorte e não um predador maior rondando por aqui.

- Que pessimismo Verônica! Ele só achou outra coisa pra fazer.

É realmente, você está certa. – a loira riu de si mesma, pela preocupação excessiva, e para mudar o clima de apreensão acrescentou – O professor Challenger iria adorar ter visto isto, ele ficaria fascinado e logo chamaria o Summerlee para discutirem o assunto, dizendo sempre que ele previa isto ou aquilo, e o Malone estaria escrevendo um milhão de palavras sobre o que viu... – Ela parou de falar porque Assai começou a rir.

- Lá vamos nós outra vez falarmos do Sr. Malone, o Sr. Malone disse isto, fez aquilo, faria aquilo outro...você reparou que fala mais nele do que em qualquer outra coisa?

- Não é verdade, falo dos outros também.

- Tudo bem você fala dos outros também, nem vou tentar convencê-la que você fala mais dele, mas mesmo assim você não acha estranho estar sempre pensando neles, afinal você mal os conheceu.

É porque eram pessoas interessantes.

- Até mesmo aquela mulher?

Verônica torceu o lábio e levantou a sobrancelha, não era fácil pensar amigavelmente sobre a mulher que ela achava que a tinha vendido para o chefe dos Zangas, ela quis confirmar suas suspeitas mas Assai disse que não sabia nada sobre o acordo dela com seu pai, sendo assim ela nunca teria certeza absoluta, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

– Até mesmo ela era interessante, apesar de tudo, ela tinha alguma coisa, não sei bem o quê, mas era interessante também, com isso eu não quero dizer que ela era boa ou m� ou que poderia confiar nela completamente.

- Sei...mas Verônica eles foram embora há meses, e talvez não voltem mais, além disso você deveria estar pensando em outras coisas, ou melhor em outra pessoa.

- Danú.

- Exatamente, se você pensa mais nestes estranhos do que em Danú, acho melhor você pensar um jeito de desfazer sua promessa.

- Nem passa pela minha cabeça, romper completamente com Danú, só não penso em me casar antes de achar meus pais, e sou muito nova também.

- Para os padrões da minha aldeia você deveria estar pensando em filhos, mas não vou comparíla conosco, quanto a esperar achar seus pais, isto esta me parecendo mais uma desculpa.

Verônica não respondeu, porque não tinha nada para dizer, elas continuaram andando pela trilha que levava até uma pequena queda d´água as duas tinham planejado um refrescante banho. Quando estavam perto do local, Verônica começou a correr e Assai foi atrás.

- Verônica assim não vale você é muito mais rápida que eu e não avisou que iríamos correr! – ela falava quase gritando e tentando não ficar muito atrás da amiga.

Verônica caiu na água com um pulo da margem, e depois de alguns segundos Assai também se jogou na água, as duas ficaram lá rindo e se refrescando sem grandes preocupações, aquele local, ficava entre a aldeia e a casa da árvore e não costumava aparecer homens macaco, canibais ou grandes dinossauros, elas estavam relativamente seguras.

Depois de algum tempo as duas foram para a margem se secar ao sol, fazia um dia lindo, céu azul sem nenhuma nuvem no céu e uma pequena brisa que não ajudava a refrescar mas fazia com que o perfume das plantas se alastrasse no ar, como as duas estavam na beira do rio e molhadas elas não sentiam calor.

Assaí começou a falar de um dos guerreiros de Zanga, o jovem, forte, corajoso e bonito Jarl. Verônica ria e se animava através dos sonhos da amiga, ela descrevia como seriam os filhos dos dois, como seria a cerimônia de união deles (eles já estavam prometidos um para o outro, mas Jacoba não permitiria que o casamento se realizasse tão rápido, achava que a filha era jovem ainda, eles teriam que esperar pelo menos três anos), a conversa de Assai fluía naturalmente, e era normal o assunto ser este, entre duas jovens.

Verônica se levantou e pegou alguns morangos silvestres enquanto Assai continuava descrevendo seus planos e como tinha sido o casamento de outra menina da aldeia realizado à apenas duas semanas.

O sol não estava mais no centro do céu quando Assai disse que deveria ir embora, Verônica nem pensou em pedir para elas ficarem mais tempo, sabia que se a amiga não fosse naquele momento, correria o risco de chegar na aldeia ao escurecer e isto não seria seguro, as amigas se despediram e Assai prometeu que voltaria a visitíla o mais rápido possível.

Verônica também tomou o caminho de sua casa, pegou mangas no caminho e foi seguindo não pensando em nada só sentindo o cheiro da floresta quente e úmida.

Quando chegou em casa já não conseguiu mais manter os pensamentos longes, a casa vazia, a poeira no laboratório do pai, tudo em silêncio, os únicos sons eram da selva em volta de sua casa, colocou Chopin na vitrola mais para fazer barulho do que para ouvir a música, e se lembrou das palavras daquele senhor tão carinhoso no dia em que os exploradores chegaram a sua casa e ela colocou o mesmo disco para tocar. "eles irão voltar" ela se forçou a pensar "o Challenger disse que voltaria, eles irão voltar e eu não ficarei mais sozinha".

Mas mesmo com este pensamento que poderia confortíla, ela não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que brotavam nos seus olhos, mas uma noite se aproximava e seria mais uma longa noite solitária cheia de sonhos que ela não entendia.

A partir da noite em que os exploradores partiram através da passagem na caverna que a Assai os guiou ela começou a ter estes sonhos, a presença deles era tão forte nos seus sonhos que era quase como se fosse real cada uma das inúmeras aventuras fantásticas que ela vivia neste mundo irreal.

Ela achava que sonhava com eles porque eles lhe mostraram o quanto ela estava solitária. Antes da chegada deles ela não pensava muito no assunto, mas depois daqueles dias em que a casa ficou cheia de sons e cheiros que não eram os dela, mas de outras pessoas, ela não pode mais fingir que não estava só.

E há dias ela pensava se não deveria ter ido embora com eles, e conhecido à terra de seus pais e todas as outras coisas que ela só tinha visto em livros, e principalmente estar cercada de pessoas, e talvez ela pudesse ter longas conversas com aquele rapaz que não tirava os olhos dela...

_Continua _

**Notas**

Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... , inspirado no título de um filme de origem asiática.

(15) Estauricossauro (nome científico Staurikosaurus pricei): viveu no período Triássico médio (por volta de 210 milhões de anos atrás), pesava cerca de trinta quilos, era um pouco menor que um lobo. Seu tamanho era de cerca de dois metros (o equivalente a uma moto), era carnívoro. É um dinossauro brasileiro e seus restos foram encontrados no Rio Grande Sul. Eustaricossauro significa lagarto Cruzeiro do Sul.

**Comentários são bem-vindos.**


	8. Cap VIII Encontros, desencontros, encont...

**Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... **

**Autor: Lady RR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

COMMENTS: Esta fic participou do concurso do grupo Casa da Árvore em que tinha como objetivo escrever uma continuação ao ultimo episódio gravado da série The Lost World. A fic tem referências a vários episódios. No final do texto tem as notas, alguns dos nomes são acompanhados por números e quem tiver interesse deve ler as notas, mas isso não é obrigatório, o texto é compreensível sem a leitura das mesmas.

ALERTA: **A idéia da fic é que algumas perguntas só sejam respondidas no decorrer da leitura, outras no final. **Esse não é exatamente o texto final que entreguei para o concurso, corrigi uns erros de português (espero que todos) e segui algumas das sugestões que me deram, não todas porque sou teimosa e tenho dificuldades de mudar um texto que eu já escrevi, portanto os defeitos do texto continuam sendo culpa minha.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Queria agradecer a turma da Casa da Árvore sempre carinhosa e atenciosa com todos os seus participantes, também tenho que agradecer ao concurso que foi elaborado l�, sem ele este texto não teria nascido, não posso deixar de dizer muito obrigada às meninas que deram sugestões e me animaram a publicar a fic, principalmente Si (Zezé) e Cris Zanini.

AGRADECIMENTOS 2: Obrigada Rafinha, Cris, Nessa, Kakau, Claudia, Aline e Cintia.

**Capítulo VIII: Desencontros, Encontros, Desencontros, Encontros...**

_Tenho razão de sentir saudade,_

_Tenho razão para sentir saudade de ti,_

_de nossa convivência em falas camaradas,_

_simples apertar de mãos, nem isso, voz_

_modulando sílabas conhecidas e banais_

_que eram sempre certeza e segurança._

_Sim, tenho saudades._

_Sim, acuso-te porque fizeste_

_o não previsto nas leis da amizade e da natureza_

_nem nos deixaste sequer o direito de indagar_

_porque o fizeste, porque te foste._

_A um ausente – Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

- Estou à procura do professor Arthur Summerlee, ele está na sala de conferências? – A pergunta saiu sem conseguir esconder o nervosismo e pressa do seu interlocutor.

- Não senhor, ele não está. – um atendente impassível, respondeu sem dar atenção ao cavalheiro agitado à sua frente.

- Então na biblioteca? – Ele quase engasga na frase, tentando não entrar correndo pelo prédio gritando o nome do professor, até ach�-lo.

- Senhor desculpe, mas o Professor Summerlee não está em nenhuma dependência do prédio.

- Como não? Acabei de vir da residência dele e me informaram que ele estaria aqui. – As palavras saíram quase gritadas e em um tom de acusação.

- Ele esteve, mas há esta hora ele e os outros já saíram para o almoço. – o rapaz estava acostumado com pessoas de ego inflado e sabendo que o melhor é não alimentar uma discussão, respondeu calmamente. Apesar de pensarem que para certas ocupações a pessoa não precisa de nenhum preparo especial, a realidade prova que isso não é completamente verdadeiro.

- Almoço? J�?...Ele voltou para sua casa? – Agora num tom sem agressão, mas ainda irritado, ele tenta organizar as idéias para saber que rumo tomar.

- Não senhor, os cavalheiros costumam almoçar juntos na quinta feira.

- Eles costumam almoçar em algum lugar em particular?

- Sim, sempre vão ao Radisson Edwardian Hampshire Hotel.

Ele nem agradeceu saiu pela rua na direção do hotel, seu sangue fervia, e a caminhada iria lhe fazer bem, o hotel ficava a poucas quadras, e talvez um pouco do ódio poderia arrefecer. Há dias Challenger andava furioso com o botânico escalado para ir na sua expedição, a viagem que fizeram juntos ao continente só aumentou a animosidade entre os dois, e nesta manhã as coisas pioraram devido a uma discussão que tiveram.

Dois homens de gênios fortes normalmente não devem andar juntos, ainda mais se um deles tem um temperamento explosivo e que não tem nenhum freio nas suas atitudes e palavras.

Challenger nunca admitiu ser contrariado ou questionado, e agora que provará suas teorias estava no ponto alto de sua carreira, não iria ficar aceitando passível os comentários arrogantes de qualquer um que se dizia um grande cientista, na cabeça do Challenger as palavras mais baixas é que serviam para classificar o botânico.

Agora sua raiva não estava totalmente direcionada somente a este homem, ele também estava irritado com o Summerlee que o indicar�, estava até imaginando que ele escolherá uma figura repugnante de propósito só para provoc�-lo.

Mas isto não ficaria assim, ele iria encontrar Summerlee e exigir que a Sociedade Botânica de Londres indicasse outra pessoa, ou em ultima hipótese pensava convencer aquele "velho" em ir novamente com ele.

Era assim que raciocinava Challenger, na sua ira não media palavras, ele andava e ia murmurando as palavras que diria ao antigo companheiro de viagem, as pessoas na rua o olhavam com desconfiança, mas ele não notava nada ao seu redor.

Virando a esquina ele avistará a entrada no hotel, só tinha que se manter calmo para não atropelar os carros enquanto tentava atravessar a rua.

No saguão do Radisson Edwardian Hampshire Hotel, Edward Malone esperava Hamed Ead, um ministro de Estado do Egito que estava em visita à Londres, o seu editor o mandará lá porque os boatos de uma mudança política no Cairo estavam se espalhando pela Inglaterra, e a região ainda era influência britânica.

Esta não era exatamente a área do Malone, mas um jornalista tem que ser versátil, ele leu algumas matérias sobre Ead e sobre a situação egípcia além é claro de estar a par dos boatos que corriam pela Câmara dos Lordes, suas perguntas estavam anotadas e ele tinha esperanças que tudo corresse bem e rapidamente.

- Sr Malone, o Sr. Ead pede que o senhor o encontre em seu quarto. – um jovem vestido num uniforme do hotel, o informou e abriu caminho para que ele passasse.

- Vá na frente. – foi tudo que Malone disse, afinal não conhecia o hotel e nem fazia idéia do número do quarto do seu entrevistado.

Ele não achou estranho a escolha do local da entrevista, pois não era exatamente incomum repórteres serem admitidos em quartos de hotel para fazerem o seu trabalho, ficou até feliz pois assim não seriam importunados pelo entre e sai de pessoas da sala de espera do hotel.

Eles pegaram o elevador e pararam no terceiro e ultimo andar, seguiram pelo largo corredor com aparadores e quadros com enormes molduras douradas, chegando no quarto 306 o rapaz parou e bateu, uma voz que veio de dentro deu permissão para entrarem, o rapaz abriu a porta e deu passagem para Malone e logo em seguida fechou a porta deixando hóspede e repórter sozinhos.

Malone já havia estado em quartos de hotéis luxuosos, mas às vezes era impossível não reparar neles, ele se encontrava perto da porta de onde ele só conseguia visualizar a sala de estar do quarto e a porta que deveria dar no closet, quarto de dormir e banheiro. A sala era toda acarpetada com tapetes no chão que com certeza eram persas, tinha um conjunto de sofá com um tecido também muito elegante e no canto uma poltrona bastante convidativa, onde o Sr. Ead estava sentado acabando de ler seu jornal e terminando o charuto.

Apesar de estarem no quarto de um hotel, o ambiente parecia mais a sala da casa de qualquer pessoa, não havia qualquer traço de que aquilo era um quarto, seu entrevistado estava vestido com um terno de griz, muito bem cortado que caia perfeitamente no seu corpo alto e esbelto. O senhor levantou dirigindo-se ao seu convidado, estendeu a mão num gesto educado de cumprimento, o qual foi correspondido, e assim Malone se concentrou na sua figura e no seu trabalho.

- Vamos nos sentar, e o senhor pode começar suas perguntas, peço que não se demore, porque tenho compromisso para o almoço.

Dirigindo-se ao local indicado pelo Sr. Ead, Malone pegou seu caderno de notas no bolso interno do seu paletó, e logo foi cumprindo seu papel, ciente de que deveria ser rápido, já que o compromisso era para o almoço eles realmente teriam pouco tempo pois já eram quase uma da tarde- É uma honra poder entrevistar o senhor, eu e meu jornal agradecemos a sua colaboração. E não se preocupe a entrevista será curta, se o senhor desejar interromper me avise.

E assim os dois homens se sentaram um em frente ao outro e seguiu-se a entrevista conforme combinado, o Sr. Ead, não sentiu necessidade de oferecer qualquer bebida ao repórter, era clara a posição social de ambos naquele ambiente, respondeu as perguntas prontamente sem se alongar muito, somente dando pequenas pistas do que estava acontecendo em sua terra e claro sem se comprometer, era tudo uma jogada política, e Malone logo percebeu que fora recebido com intenções claras para que a reportagem pressionasse o governo inglês, era um jogo de tubarões ao qual ele não estava acostumado e que também não o interessava.

Após uma dúzia de perguntas Malone, disse que estava satisfeito e que com aquele material teria uma boa matéria, agradeceu a paciência do seu entrevistado, e mais uma vez apresentou os comprimentos do seu jornal e dele mesmo. O Sr. Ead estendeu a mão para o repórter como um sinal de que tudo estava encerrado e que era realmente hora dele se retirar, assim Malone começou a se dirigir para a porta.

Enquanto o mensageiro passava com sua bagagem pela porta do quarto 308 em direção ao elevador, Marguerite olhava mais uma vez as gavetas e o guarda roupa para ver se não havia esquecido nada, ela mais uma vez estava de partida, e a sensação de que deixava alguma coisa para trás era novamente perturbadora.

Depois que voltou do Oriente ela tentou se sentir em casa, queria a sensação de pertencer a um lugar, Londres e Paris foram as duas cidades com que ela mais se identificou na vida, todo o movimento, limpeza, organização, a beleza dos parques, prédios, museus, a agitação, lugares onde as coisas aconteciam, onde nada nunca era monótono.

Ela passou seus dias caminhando pelas ruas que conhecia tão bem, entrando nas lojas chiques, visitando os museus e galerias, e até antigos conhecidos ela encontrou nestas semanas, mas infelizmente nada disso fez seu coração se acalmar, algo estava agitado dentro dela.

Tudo parecia certo e calmo, ninguém em especial representava algum perigo, ela nunca tinha vivido dias tão tranqüilos, mas dentro dela era como um mar agitado, ela sentia que ali não era o seu lugar, e havia decidido partir quando um conhecido disse que precisava de um intermediário numa negociação no Cairo, numa transação rentável com peças arqueológicas.

Artefatos egípcios sempre encontravam ávidos comprados na Europa, especialmente em Londres, e quem trazia estas peças para o país tinha um lucro considerável, não que ela precisasse de dinheiro, os diamantes que ela pegou na caverna que dava acesso à saída do planalto garantiram à ela não só sua paz com Xang mas uma vida mais do que confortável, e ela ainda tinha algumas pedras guardadas em lugares estratégicos.

A idéia de viajar, de fazer alguma coisa, de estar ocupada era muito atrativa para ela, porque ela tinha que equilibrar a calma ao seu redor com a tempestade dentro de si, então agitar um pouco o exterior talvez fosse a solução.

Seu navio partiria do porto às quatorze horas e trinta minutos, ela teria tempo suficiente de fechar sua conta, chegar ao porto e embarcar com calma, ela lembrou novamente do encontro com Challenger na ultima vez que esteve no porto, também se lembrou de que os jornais noticiaram seu retorno e que a Nova Expedição Challenger estava quase pronta para a partida. Por mais que ela lutasse com estes pensamentos, eles sempre voltavam a este assunto.

Ela balançou a mão em frente ao rosto como para ajudar a espantar esses pensamentos, parou em frente ao espelho e ajeitou o chapéu, atravessou a porta e se dirigiu ao elevador que o mensageiro já tinha chamado e estava a sua espera, ela entrou e a porta começou a se fechar, quando ouviu uma voz pedindo para esperar, mas já era tarde a porta já estava travada, e o elevador seguiu para baixo.

- Droga. – Foi tudo que saiu da sua boca, e se dirigiu para a escada, ele não estava disposto a esperar o elevador voltar, eram só três andares, era capaz dele chegar ao saguão mais rápido que o próprio elevador.

- Lamento muito que pense assim! – falava um risonho e empanturrado Summerlee – Meus netos são a luz da minha vida! As crianças são fabulosas.

- São barulhentas, sujas e mal-educadas, sempre estão atrapalhando, seja com suas inúmeras interrupções querendo atenção, sendo fazendo uma algazarra com suas brincadeiras, como um homem pode pensar com tamanha confusão! – um homem magro, alto, com um imenso bigode, falava como se fosse o dono da verdade, era o mais taciturno da mesa.

O grupo era formado por sete homens, todos que já passaram da casa dos 60, o mais novo do grupo tinha 65. Eram todos cientistas, especialistas em botânica, acostumados uns com os outros devido aos anos de convivência na Sociedade Botânica de Londres. Todas as quintas-feiras eles almoçavam juntos, o almoço era quase tão importante quanto às reuniões na Sociedade, para alguns era até mais importante.

Sempre começavam o almoço com o assunto da reunião que tiveram pela manhã, depois a conversa flanava por mais alguns assuntos científicos, podendo ser sobre botânica ou qualquer outra área, com a chegada do prato principal sempre se discutia política, e claro se reclamava dos liberais que iriam acabar com o país. Na sobremesa o assunto já ficava mais ameno, falavam de algum concerto, peça de teatro e como hoje falavam sobre suas famílias, alguns desviando o assunto propositadamente para seus netos. Summerlee era um que sempre tentava falar deles.

- Bem se vê que você não gosta delas.

O comentário saiu da boca de um dos homens mais calmos e ponderados do grupo, um homem não muito alto, não muito baixo, não muito gordo, não muito magro, não tinha muito cabelo, mas também não era careca, não era destituído de charme, mas também não era um homem charmoso, era aquela pessoa mediana, que nunca chamara muita atenção, nem dentro de casa, e muito menos na escola ou na sociedade, então ele teve muito tempo para se dedicar ao seu trabalho, e publicou uma enciclopédia botânica.

Alguns poderiam dizer que não tinha nada de novo ou qualquer coisa para se discutir sobre o trabalho dele, mas todos sem exceção consultavam a obra, não tinha um aluno de botânica que não conhecesse o livro, se tornou com o passar dos anos uma obra de referência, e apesar dele nunca ter sido laureado por isso, foi aceito em todos os grupos científicos sem muito alarde. Como estava acostumado a não ser o sempre das atenções, se adaptou a esta situação sem traumas ou mágoas. No grupo falava pouco, e quase sempre para conter alguma discussão que poderia esquentar os ânimos.

Todos gostavam da sua companhia, e ele e Summerlee se davam particularmente bem, se Arthur tivesse que dizer qual do grupo era seu amigo era ele. Ele era o único que visitava sua casa com regularidade e os dois costumavam ficar horas trabalhando na mesma estufa, sem trocarem muitas palavras, mas um fazendo companhia para o outro.

- Ainda bem que meu filho está morando no interior com as crianças, assim nos vemos raramente.

- Meus netos atualmente são minha maior fonte de aprendizado e alegria. – um orgulhoso e derretido Summerlee comentou como que lamentando o amigo não ter esses prazeres.

- Me diga o que uma criança pode ensinar? O que você poderia conversar com elas? Deixe eles crescerem um pouco mais aí poderemos ter uma relação decente, quando pequenos devem estar ligados as mulheres elas sim tem instinto para cuidar das crianças.

- Você é um tolo, meu velho! Meus netos me ensinam a ver tudo de maneira diferente e sempre me surpreendem, vocês não fazem idéia do que o mais novo fez outro dia!...Eu estava brincando com ele e fazendo cócegas e ele me sai com essa "Vovô, vovô pára porque eu estou sem oquisigêneo"...isso mesmo senhores oquisigêneo ele falou pausadamente, mas falou corretamente! Um menino de três anos! Onde ele aprendeu "oxigêneo"?...- ele não parava de rir enquanto contava a história, o grupo todo o acompanhou nas risadas e no bom humor.

Depois do rico almoço e do licor todos estavam bem dispostos e animados, e com essa história do Summerlee o almoço oficialmente terminou, eles estavam se levantando e preparando-se para deixar o restaurante.

- Estava tudo excelente, Alfred (17)!

- Como sempre, fomos muito bem atendidos.

- O melhor pato com laranja de Londres, Alfred! Transmita nossos cumprimentos ao cozinheiro.

- Com certeza senhores, obrigado por nos escolherem. Nos vemos na próxima semana. – Alfred era mâitre do restaurante há mais de uma década e conhecia muito bem todos do grupo. Ele os acompanhou até a porta do restaurante que dava acesso ao hall do hotel.

- Você vai demorar muito? – Roxton dirigia-se ao amigo.

- Não, só tenho que deixar um telegrama para eles transmitirem por mim, e deixar as instruções para onde eles devem mandar minha correspondência. Não se preocupe, e além disso temos muito tempo, o trem para Avebury ainda vai demorar para partir.

Os dois se recostaram no balcão da recepção. – Quando você vai deixar este hotel, e mudar para uma casa de verdade?

- Nunca! Uma casa significa, empregados, manutenção, dor de cabeça, aqui estou muito bem instalado, tenho tudo que quero, e com um maravilhoso serviço de quarto.

- Você parece alguém que conheço. E eu não posso negar que aqui os hóspedes são bem tratados.

- É o Radisson Edwardian Hampshire Hotel não é exatamente uma espelunca.

- Em que eu poderia lhe servir, senhor?

- Quero deixar um telegrama.

- Um momento, vou pegar o formulário.

- Então Roxton ainda animado com sua viagem para Amazônia?

- Claro que sim, nada me impedirá de ir, você deveria ir comigo.

- Não, muito obrigado, prefiro minha viagem para a Índia, você tem certeza que não quer ir comigo?

- Tenho sim, essa nossa viagem para Avebury vai ser nossa última por um bom tempo.

- Nossa estada em Avebury num tem nada de atrativa, tanto eu como você vamos para deixar tudo em ordem para podermos viajar, será uma viagem cansativa e principalmente aborrecida.

- Você é um pessimista!

- Pronto senhor aqui est�- Laurence se virou para o balcão e começou a preencher o formulário, enquanto Roxton admirava o imenso saguão do hotel decorado com móveis vitorianos, mas não muito espalhafatosos, a escada de mármore cárrara era majestosa e este foi um dos primeiros prédios em Londres que instalou um elevador, com o hall quase vazio eles podiam ouvir os ruídos que vinham do restaurante, ele era um dos mais movimentados da cidade, bastante conhecido por seus pratos, mas principalmente por ser um ponto de encontro.

- Acabei aqui! Vamos então.

- Finalmente – Roxton pegou seu chapéu de cima do balcão e começou a andar em direção à saída.

Sons de pessoas do restaurante, o barulho da rua, a campainha da recepção e o ruído do elevador se misturavam naquele saguão de entrada de um dos mais chiques hotéis de Londres...onde cinco pessoas podem se encontrar...ou não...

_...o destino é um só...se for o destino deles, ele se cumprirá..._

_Continua..._

**Notas**

Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... , inspirado no título de um filme de origem asiática.

(16) Hamed A. Ead, especialista em química, mas especificamente em história da contribuição dos egípcios para o desenvolvimento dos estudos científicos em torno da química.

(17) Alfred, mordomo do Batman.

**Comentários são bem-vindos.**


	9. Cap IX Out of Time

**Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... **

**Autor: Lady RR**

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

COMMENTS: Esta fic participou do concurso do grupo Casa da Árvore em que tinha como objetivo escrever uma continuação ao ultimo episódio gravado da série The Lost World. A fic tem referências a vários episódios. No final do texto tem as notas, alguns dos nomes são acompanhados por números e quem tiver interesse deve ler as notas, mas isso não é obrigatório, o texto é compreensível sem a leitura das mesmas.

ALERTA: **A idéia da fic é que algumas perguntas só sejam respondidas no decorrer da leitura, outras no final. **Esse não é exatamente o texto final que entreguei para o concurso, corrigi uns erros de português (espero que todos) e segui algumas das sugestões que me deram, não todas porque sou teimosa e tenho dificuldades de mudar um texto que eu já escrevi, portanto os defeitos do texto continuam sendo culpa minha.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Queria agradecer a turma da Casa da Árvore sempre carinhosa e atenciosa com todos os seus participantes, também tenho que agradecer ao concurso que foi elaborado l� sem ele este texto não teria nascido, não posso deixar de dizer muito obrigada às meninas que deram sugestões e me animaram a publicar a fic, principalmente Si (Zezé) e Cris Zanini.

AGRADECIMENTOS 2: Obrigada Rafinha, Cris, Nessa, Kakau, Claudia, Aline e Cintia.

**Capítulo IX: "Out of Time"**

_...pensam os homens_

_reinaugurar a sua vida_

_e começar novo caderno,_

_fresco como o pão do dia; _

_pois que nestes dias a aventura _

_parece em ponto de vôo, e parece _

_que vão enfim poder _

_explodir suas sementes:_

_que desta vez não perca esse caderno _

_sua atração núbia para o dente; _

_que o entusiasmo conserve vivas _

_suas molas, _

_e possa enfim o ferro _

_comer a ferrugem, _

_o sim comer o não._

_João Cabral de Melo Neto_

Acho que foi errado o que fizemos.

Era a única forma, pelo menos foi a única saída que encontramos no momento.

Mas mudamos a vida das pessoas com isso.

A vida está em constante movimento, muita coisa transforma o caminho das pessoas.

Mesmo assim, dentro de mim tem algo me dizendo que isto não foi certo.

Você preferia a outra alternativa? Tudo acabado e destruído?

Não, claro que não.

Foi você que nos procurou, não se esqueça disso.

Procurei, mas vocês não estavam completamente despidos de interesse sobre o que iria acontecer.

Temos interesses em muitas coisas, e como qualquer ser vivo não queríamos a morte, a destruição o fim, faríamos qualquer coisa para não perder nossa sacerdotisa, mesmo que isto tenha provocado a nossa volta para as brumas perdidas no tempo, pelo menos estamos num lugar seguro aguardando seu retorno.

Vocês fizeram isso pensando no seu povo.

Fizemos pensando em nós e em todos os outros, mas não faça parecer que nós estávamos sozinhos na decisão de alterar o correr do tempo.

Sei que concordei, sei que no momento era o melhor...mas meu coração está apreensivo, tenho dúvidas, alteramos muitas coisas.

Não mudamos mais do que fosse possível, além disso tudo estava fora de ordem, o tempo e o espaço tinham perdido seu alinhamento, nós só nos utilizamos disto para salvar a todos eles.

Mas no seu coração, na sua alma, você está convencido que foi o certo?

O que você quer é paz de espírito, não importa como me sinto e sim como você se sente, você deseja que eu a tranqüilize, quando você deve procurar dentro de si mesma isto.

Meus sentimentos nunca são serenos quando o assunto é Verônica.

Mas você deve procurar a serenidade, depois de todos estes anos você deveria ter um controle melhor sobre suas emoções.

Tomei muitas decisões e nenhuma delas foi fácil, sempre tive receio que cada uma das minhas decisões sobre ela tenham sido erradas, e agora tenho quase certeza de que foram.

O que a leva a ter esta certeza?

O simples fato de ela não estar preparada quando chegou a hora, e isto custou muito caro, não só a ela e seus amigos, mas a todos nós, a energia dispensada e o risco que corremos, nos deixou expostos.

Quanto a isto não se preocupe, já passou, e agora estamos novamente onde estávamos antes, aguardando o momento.

Mas mexemos com forças poderosas e isto sempre traz conseqüências.

Você está sendo muito rigorosa consigo mesma, as forças estavam fora de ordem e agora estão próximas de estarem nos seus lugares, muito mais próximas do que estavam antes de tudo acontecer. Quando as conseqüências chegarem lidaremos com elas, e vamos trabalhar juntos novamente. Verônica é forte, você terá a chance de preparíla ou fazer o que achar melhor, e nós agora estamos mais preparados depois de passarmos por esta experiência...não pense mais nisso, isto a deixa vulnerável.

Suas palavras são reconfortantes, mas a vida das pessoas, suas histórias foram alteradas, por mais que isso tenha sido feito por uma causa maior, eu não deixo de me sentir responsável.

A vida destas pessoas, a história dessas pessoas, isso a preocupa de mais, o destino é um só...se for o destino deles, ele se cumprirá...

FIM

**NOTAS **

Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno...Primavera, Verão... , inspirado no título de um filme de origem asiática.

**Comentários são bem-vindos.**


End file.
